


Кровь и серебро

by Nia1R, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Aurors, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Loss of Powers, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Гарри Поттер расследует дело о нападениях вампиров. И подозрительно часто пересекается со Скорпиусом Малфоем, который работает танцором в клубе.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кровь и серебро

**Author's Note:**

> бета — sige_vic

— Ты расскажешь, что произошло?

— А кофе вам протокол мешает предложить, мистер Поттер?

— Это не займет много времени.

— Черный. Одну ложку сахара.

— Смит. Принеси ему кофе... и мне тоже.

Гарри устало вздохнул, откинувшись на жесткую спинку.

Тело ломило после трех часов допросов на неудобном стуле, голова гудела от краткого беспокойного сна и опрокинутого накануне стаканчика Огденского.

Раньше все это давалось проще.

Болтовня со свидетелями, осмотр территории, полная опись личных вещей, проверка палочек и последующая отчетность. Доклад не меньше чем на пять листов, печать заместителя министра, две подписи и долгожданная отмашка на начало действий. Теперь Гарри еле выдерживал бюрократическую тягомотину.

Все чаще смотрел на часы и отвлеченно подумывал, сколько времени тратит на бумажки, и сколько нервов — на работу допоздна.

Смит принес кофе.

Скорпиус взял стаканчик и сделал большой глоток, неприязненно поморщившись.

— Без сахара.

— Не было сахара, — бросил Смит и вышел, плотно притворив дверь.

— Ну, — произнес Гарри, когда молча тянуть кофе и посматривать друг на друга стало невмоготу, — теперь ты готов сказать, что случилось? Во сколько ты пришел, что видел?

Скорпиус прищурился.

— Не уверен, что так ведут допросы.

— Это не допрос, — ответил Гарри, ничуть не удивившись. Малфоев на его памяти никогда не отличала сговорчивость. — Простая беседа.

Скорпиус тоже откинулся на спинку стула. То ли невольно, то ли показательно скопировал его позу и вздернул подбородок.

В тусклом свете подсобки Скорпиус едва ли походил на Драко. Куда больше — на сестер Гринграсс, какими их Гарри запомнил с Хогвартса. Почти женственная мягкость в чертах лица, яркие голубые глаза, крупные светлые кудри. Но прищур, конечно, напоминал одновременно и Драко, и Люциуса.

— Сколько вы работаете в Аврорате? — вдруг спросил Скорпиус.

— Двадцать лет, — ответил Гарри на автомате.

«С ума сойти. Двадцать лет прошло».

А ощущения те же.

Будто еще пара недель бега и нечеловеческой усталости, и станет легче.

— Это видно. — Скорпиус закатил глаза и сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Все эти... министерские замашки.

— Не любишь министерство? — Гарри сам не понял, какого черта поддержал светскую беседу вместо того, чтобы вытрясти пару подробностей про сегодняшний инцидент и пойти наконец домой. Поспать немного и снова взяться за дело.

— У меня есть хоть один повод любить? — Скорпиус приподнял брови.

— Твою семью давно никто не трогал, — миролюбиво заметил Гарри.

— Вся моя семья перебралась во Францию, — фыркнул Скорпиус, — вот и не трогают.

Гарри помолчал несколько долгих удивленных секунд. Потом сказал честно:

— Я не знал.

Они с Роном и Гермионой всегда держались обособленно. После развода с Джинни три года назад Гарри и вовсе, погрузившись с головой в работу, потерял связь со многими старыми приятелями. Финниган, Томас, старина Невилл — Гарри даже примерно не представлял, чем они сейчас занимались.

Что уж говорить о Драко Малфое.

— Это ведь не из-за...

— У отца там бизнес, — перебил Скорпиус скучливо. Его взгляд заблуждал по подсобке, и Гарри пришло на ум, что Скорпиус, должно быть, пожалел о поднятой теме. — Торгует зельями. А у матери там родня.

— Почему не переехал ты? — спросил Гарри, хотя смутно догадывался.

— У меня здесь друг, — ответил Скорпиус, сделав на последнем слове особый акцент, и остановил долгий испытующий взгляд на Гарри. Еле заметно усмехнулся. — Он держит клуб, я помогаю привлекать народ.

— Надо же. 

Гарри давно не испытывал такого нестерпимого желания отвести глаза. Стоило догадаться.

Еще по вывеске.

— Бросьте, — протянул Скорпиус чуть разочарованно, будто ждал от Гарри большей выдержки или меньшего равнодушия, — не делайте вид, что не в курсе, чем я занимаюсь и что это за место.

Он кивнул на потолок. Там, этажом выше, наверняка бы уже все стихло вплоть до следующей ночной смены, если бы не отряд авроров, взявших здание в оцепление и проверяющих каждый бокал и каждую бутылку.

— Я ничего не видел, — похоже, Скорпиус устал увиливать от темы, потому что сел ровно, положив руки на стол. — Со сцены вообще редко видно дальше первых рядов. Свет слепит, ты танцуешь... Я на танце концентрируюсь, а не на том, что происходит в зале.

— Танце? — не удержался Гарри.

Он бы в бредовом сне не представил, что однажды сядет напротив Скорпиуса Малфоя и будет задавать вопросы про нападение в туалетной кабинке гей-клуба. Будет знать, что блестки, осыпавшиеся с волос на его плечи, и потеки серебристой подводки под глазами — вовсе не игра света, а плохо смытые остатки сценического грима мальчишки, который вертит тощим задом на сцене и трется о шест на потеху публике.

Что самое странное — Скорпиуса ничуть не уязвляло и не смущало собственное положение.

— Это танец, — процедил Скорпиус, помрачнев. — Искусство.

Гарри фыркнул. Скажи ему такое Альбус или Джим, он бы решил, что спятил от сверхурочных.

— Вам смешно? — холодно уточнил Скорпиус.

— Из человека высосали почти всю кровь, — произнес Гарри, тщательно взвесив каждое слово. Взял стаканчик и отхлебнул остывший горький кофе. — Поверь, веселого я в этом нахожу мало.

— Так разберитесь, — сказал Скорпиус и поднялся, шумно задвинув стул. — Меня это тоже не радует. Сорвавшиеся с цепи вампиры — не лучшая реклама для клуба.

— Мы не закончили, — напомнил Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Вы собираетесь тратить время на человека, который всю ночь провел на сцене? — Скорпиус покачал головой и добавил едко: — У меня за плечами нет двадцати лет опыта, но даже я понимаю, что вы напрасно теряете время... Удачи. И простите, что ничем не могу помочь, мистер Поттер.

Скорпиус вышел за дверь, а Гарри вздохнул, потерев лицо ладонями.

Когда-то потеря времени была лишь производственными издержками, а теперь стала образом жизни.

* * *

Гарри резко вскинул руку с палочкой, когда зажегся свет на кухне.

Чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и спросил:

— А еще неожиданнее можно?

Альбус тихо прыснул, продолжив лениво качаться на стуле.

— Я мог бы выпрыгнуть на тебя из темноты, ты это имеешь в виду? — уточнил он ехидно и показал на бумажный сверток на столе, объяснившись: — Мама просила зайти и проверить, не помираешь ли ты с голоду. Судя по обстановке... — Альбус красноречиво взглянул на идеально чистые панели, пустующую холодную плиту и одинокое скукожившееся яблоко, лежавшее еще с прошлого месяца в корзинке для писем, — ...ты тут вообще не живешь.

— Работа. — Гарри опустил палочку и сел за стол, потянувшись к свертку.

Только сейчас, после целого дня на ногах с краткими перерывами на сон в кабинете, он понял, как вымотался. И как проголодался.

В свертке оказался огромный кусок куриного пирога, за который Гарри с удовольствием принялся.

— Я так и понял. — Альбус окинул его критическим взглядом поверх очков. Иногда он до ужаса напоминал Гарри самого себя, а иногда — дотошного Перси, у которого в любой ситуации найдется хлесткий комментарий или нудный совет. — Восемь утра, — Альбус постучал пальцем по наручным часам. — Думал, застану тебя спящим. С каких это пор Аврорат перешел на ночной режим?

— С тех самых, как вампиры шастают по злачным местам под покровом темноты и выкачивают кровь из людей, — протянул Гарри, с трудом проглотив здоровый кусок пирога.

Альбус перестал улыбаться.

— Так это правда? — спросил он встревоженно. — Джим говорил, это очередная дрянная кампания Каффа против нежити.

— Правда, — кивнул Гарри. — Хотя именно его слова я делил бы на десять. Он всего лишь легкомысленный идиот, рвущийся за сенсациями.

— Джим? — нервно хохотнул Альбус.

— Кафф, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Даже у Джима есть голова на плечах.

Потянуло в сон. И показалось, когда он отложил корку пирога в сверток, что все тело налилось неподъемной тяжестью.

— Ты же разгребешь это дерьмо? — спросил Альбус, перестав качаться на стуле.

— Конечно, Ал, — вздохнул Гарри. У него и выбора-то не было.

Уже очень давно, а если хорошенько подумать — никогда.

— Хорошо. — Альбус встал, неловко поправив очки. — Отсыпайся... И не пропадай, ладно? Мать волнуется. Я тоже, если честно.

— Не пропаду. — Гарри с трудом изобразил улыбку. И вдруг, подчинившись неясной мысли, промелькнувшей в голове, спросил: — Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Малфое? О младшем?

Альбус замер на пороге и недоуменно обернулся.

— Ну да, — произнес он неуверенно. — Скорпиус. Мы с ним учились.

— Ты с ним хорошо общался?

— Не очень. — Альбус дернул плечом. — Я все-таки на Рейвенкло был, а он в Слизерине. Так, пары иногда совпадали, — Альбус призадумался и протянул: — Он недурно играл в квиддич и был большим спецом в Трансфигурации. Но постоянно дрался, даже со своими. Был малость агрессивен и странноват. А в конце седьмого курса...

Альбус запнулся и отвел глаза.

— Что? — спросил Гарри.

В сознании тотчас всплыла провокационная вывеска, издалека мигнувшая красным. И ухмылка Скорпиуса, когда он упомянул друга, управляющего клубом.

— Скверная история, — пробормотал Альбус и поморщился. — Он что-то не поделил с вратарем гриффиндорской сборной. Они сцепились, была дуэль, и одно из заклятий отправило Скорпиуса в Мунго на целый месяц... Ну, помнишь, история с Родериком Холлидеем?

— Который состоял на учете в Визенгамоте? — припомнил Гарри. — Так это был Малфой? Тот мальчишка с черепно-мозговой?

— Ага. — Альбус смотрел на него во все глаза. — Па, с чего ты вдруг про Малфоя захотел узнать?

— Да так... Пересекся с ним по этому делу с вампирами. Он случайный свидетель, — туманно отозвался Гарри, умолчав о том, в каком заведении встретил Скорпиуса.

Альбус хмыкнул.

— Парню крепко досталось. — Он поправил очки. — Даже ЖАБА сдавал отдельно от нашего потока в конце лета.

Альбус ушел, а Гарри еще какое-то время сидел и давил крошки от пирога о стол, думая о старых дрязгах с Драко и о Скорпиусе, отказавшемся следовать за семьей.

* * *

Воскресное утро началось с противного звука раздвигаемых штор, бледного света и недовольной рожи Смита, которую Гарри узнал еще до того, как нащупал на тумбочке очки.

— Ради всего святого, Захария, мой единственный выходной, — пробормотал Гарри, попытавшись натянуть одеяло, но Смит резким движением сдернул его и скинул на пол. Гарри пробурчал: — Я не для этого дал тебе ключ от камина.

— О, а для чего же? Надеялся, что я скрашу тебе пару-тройку унылых холостяцких вечеров? — Смит ощерился и кинул в Гарри кулек, который оказался форменной аврорской мантией: — Вставай, босс. Долг зовет.

— Куда зовет? — Гарри нехотя сел. — Мы вчера весь день убили на липовых свидетелей, которые видели вампиров в своем бельевом шкафу.

— Кто-то из них мог действительно видеть, — возразил Смит, деловито покопался в комоде и кинул на кровать рубашку и брюки.

— Да? — Гарри закатил глаза, но одеваться все-таки начал. — Скажи спасибо, я предупредил Рона, чтобы временно отписал тетку Мюриэль от рассылки всех журналов и газет.

Дело о нападениях вампиров не двигалось с места.

Параноики и энтузиасты, жаждущие оказаться на первой полосе «Ежедневного пророка» или хотя бы в криминальной хронике «Придиры», ежедневно атаковали Аврорат письмами, в которых подробно описывали собственную смерть от острых клыков. Некоторые являлись лично и по часу торчали в приемной, требуя несчастного секретаря пустить их к начальству.

Гарри вместе со Смитом навестил самые крупные общины вампиров, тоже не узнав ничего толкового. Представители Сассекса, Уилтшира и Манчестера прочесывали подвластные территории в поисках предателей, нарушивших третью поправку к закону о магических популяциях. Обособленная группировка из Ливерпуля обещала смертную казнь любителям взятой насильно крови.

Вампиры давно уже расправлялись с собственными преступниками по праву, данному им Министерством.

Что еще они могли посоветовать аврорам, кроме как защищать волшебников от повторных нападений и ждать?

— На этот раз никаких баек, — сказал Смит серьезно. — Прилетела сова из Мунго. Тот парень, на которого напали в клубе неделю назад, очнулся.

— С этого и надо было начинать. — Гарри торопливо влез в брюки, натянул мантию поверх не до конца застегнутой рубашки.

— Ну уж нет, — хохотнул Смит, — меня морально удовлетворяет твое ворчание.

В Мунго они переместились камином, сразу же вылетев в гущу галдящей толпы в холле. Двое сотрудников в лимонных халатах пытались успокоить эксцентрично одетого волшебника, который тыкал Прытко пишущим пером в лицо колдомедикам и под ободряющие выкрики громко требовал ответов.

— О, журналюги, — протянул Смит недовольно, — и этот придурок, Дорнан Скиттер. Не удивлюсь, если он здесь ночевал.

— Мистер Поттер! — Один из колдомедиков, заметив их, просиял и энергично замахал рукой. — Пустите мистера Поттера... Отойдите же, ради Мерлина, вы мешаете покою пациентов и работе больницы!..

Толпа поутихла. Кто-то даже отошел в сторону, оттащив за собой соседа.

Гарри и Смит протиснулись к лифту под щелчки затворов и возбужденное перешептывание.

Дорнан тут же переключился на Гарри, жадно сверкнув глазами:

— Мистер Поттер, вы можете прокомментировать случившееся? Стоит ли волшебникам Британии беспокоиться? Когда вампиры перестали блюсти букву закона? Теперь мы можем забыть про существование третьей поправки?..

Гарри посетило чувство дежа вю: Дорнан тараторил часто, но его зачарованное перо и того быстрее бегало по странице блокнота.

— Мистер Поттер ничего не будет комментировать до официальной пресс-конференции, — отрезал Смит, пропустив Гарри и колдомедика вперед. — Мы не даем ответов частным журналистам.

— Вам есть что скрывать? — Дорнан прищурился и попытался прорваться в открывшуюся кабинку лифта, но Смит решительно преградил ему путь. — Люди не любят, когда их держат за идиотов!..

Лифт закрылся, и обиженное лицо Дорнана исчезло по ту сторону вместе с гулом и вспышками камер.

Колдомедик нажал на кнопку и сокрушенно покачал головой.

— И так с семи утра. Кошмар какой-то.

— Нам разве не на второй? — спросил Гарри, глянув на панель. В памяти всплыло, что именно туда отправляли пациентов, пострадавших от живых существ.

— Мы временно разместили парня на пятом, в отделе недугов от заклятий, — отмахнулся колдомедик. — Ну, знаете, на тот случай, если кто-то из журналистов проскользнет дальше холла. Мы не можем следить за ними круглосуточно.

Гарри нахмурился, переглянувшись со Смитом.

— Отправим сову ребятам, которые сегодня на дежурстве, — сказал Гарри тихо. — Пусть кто-нибудь из стажеров побудет здесь, пока шумиха не уляжется.

Смит кивнул и полез во внутренний карман мантии за бумагой, а колдомедик устало и благодарно улыбнулся.

На пятом этаже оказалось тихо и безлюдно. По коридору бродил, позевывая, единственный дежурный, который поприветствовал их кивком и указал на первую палату.

— Вам сюда.

Гарри и Смит взяли по халату для посетителей с крючка у двери и зашли. Мальчишка лет восемнадцати, не больше, полулежал на койке, навалившись на огромную пухлую подушку.

— Авроры, — отозвался он тускло.

— Патрик, да? — спросил Гарри, скользнув взглядом по табличке в изножье койки. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— А по мне не видно? — Патрик еле улыбнулся обескровленными губами. — Не думаю, что вы пришли справиться о моем самочувствии, сэр.

Гарри посмотрел на Смита, изо всех сил постаравшись вложить во взгляд посыл «Давай, Захария, ты же у нас спец по болтовне».

Смит замешкался на пару секунд, а потом кивнул и отдал ему запечатанный конверт.

— Премия, — только и сказал он, когда Гарри, пробормотав Патрику про срочную отправку письма, направился к выходу.

— У меня выходной, а у тебя рабочий, Захария, — напомнил Гарри вполголоса.

— Премия, — упрямо повторил Смит, и Гарри ответил с усталым вздохом:

— Будет.

Гермиона пару лет назад, когда Гарри отбирал кандидатов, предупредила, что со Смитом в заместителях придется чертовски тяжело. И частично оказалась права.

Смит пренебрегал субординацией и много чесал языком, но в Академии в студенческие годы он был единственным, кто тренировался вместе с Гарри допоздна, когда другие шли спать. И потом, в Аврорате, год за годом он упорно пробивался из стажеров в аналитики, из аналитиков — в оперативную группу. Приходил пораньше и уходил позже всех.

Много ныл, но работал не меньше.

И когда Гарри чувствовал, что вот-вот достигнет точки кипения, Смит подхватывал. Ворчал, но не отказывал.

— Ну, Патрик, — бодро сказал Смит, подтянув к койке стул, и развалился на нем в вальяжной манере. — Давай начнем с твоих предпочтений в коктейлях. Что ты пил?

Гарри вышел в коридор, плотно притворив дверь, и облегченно выдохнул.

Нужно будет взять пару лишних выходных, когда они закончат с этим делом. Или даже уйти в отпуск, иначе он окончательно свихнется.

Гарри подошел к окну, сунул конверт в ящик для экспресс-отправки и сикль — в прорезь для монет.

На секунду, малодушную, отравленную нечеловеческой слабостью, захотелось сделать несколько затяжек сигареты.

Как давно он бросил эту дрянь? Десять лет не срывался, а тут вдруг рука машинально полезла в карман мантии.

Гарри подумывал спуститься и заглянуть в маггловский квартал, но на том конце коридора хлопнула дверь и раздался громкий смутно знакомый голос:

— Да знаю я, Пруденс, отвали... Уже лучше тебя в катетерах разбираюсь.

— Мистер Малфой, либо вы будете меня слушаться, либо я отправлю сову вашему отцу!

Повисло долгое молчание.

Гарри обернулся и увидел Скорпиуса. В чем-то наподобие больничной пижамы, встрепанный и взвинченный, он держался за стойку для катетера, на которой болтался пакет с лекарством.

— Можете ходить с ним по этажу, мистер Малфой, — сухо сказала Пруденс, сложив руки на груди. — Но, Мерлина ради, не выдергивайте катетер раньше времени. Вы выздоровеете, только если будете следовать плану лечения. И принимать зелья.

— А то как же, — буркнул Скорпиус, но послушно закатал рукав кофты, продемонстрировав катетер на сгибе локтя, от которого к пакету тянулась прозрачная трубка. — Твоя взяла, Пру.

Пруденс кивнула и вернулась в палату, а Скорпиус потащил стойку к окну и почти сразу же застыл, заметив Гарри. Посмотрел на него чуть ли не испуганно, но очень быстро взял себя в руки. Ухмыльнулся и протянул:

— Гуляете, мистер Поттер?

— Я на работе, — ответил Гарри машинально. Он ожидал увидеть в Мунго кого угодно, но не Скорпиуса Малфоя. Без серебристой подводки, блесток в длинных светлых волосах и шмоток в облипку он выглядел, как ни странно, старше.

— В воскресенье? — Скорпиус вздернул брови. — Вот это преданность делу! И чем занимаетесь? Ищете наркодилеров среди целителей? Уверен, седативные зелья уходят в Лютном за хорошие бабки.

— Опрашиваю свидетеля по тому делу с нападением вампира.

— Ого! Кого?

— Это конфиденциальная информация.

В глазах Скорпиуса промелькнул огонек любопытства.

— Ну, пока вы просто торчите у окна, мистер Поттер, — заметил он ехидно.

— Ты тоже, — в тон ему отозвался Гарри. — Что ты здесь делаешь?.. Что-то случилось?

Гарри выразительно взглянул на катетер. Скорпиус пожал плечами и протянул преувеличенно равнодушным тоном:

— Да так, банальная профилактика, — его губы неприязненно дрогнули, — условие отца. Он позволяет мне оставаться в Англии, а я взамен раз в неделю торчу в Мунго, поддерживаю здоровье и жру витамины.

Гарри вспомнил о разговоре с Альбусом.

«Парню крепко досталось». 

Должно быть, Скорпиус пожинал плоды собственного безрассудства и пойманного в дуэли шального заклятия. И все же — прошло два года. Неужели последствия до сих пор давали о себе знать?

— Так что там с вампирами? — спросил Скорпиус, явно стремясь поскорее сменить тему. Он прищурился. — Что-то уже выяснили?

— Пока нет, — странно, но как и неделю назад, в затхлой подсобке клуба, Гарри ответил честно и почти не задумываясь. Может, так на него действовал искренний интерес. А может, Скорпиус куда лучше него владел искусством допросов. — Но мы работаем над этим.

— Ваша фирменная аврорская присказка, — хмыкнул Скорпиус, слабо улыбнувшись. — «Мы работаем над этим». Ваши подчиненные от вас заразились, наверное?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — неприятно удивился Гарри.

— Ну, так один из ваших сказал директору Макгонагалл, когда решал, записывать ли в преступники меня или Родерика Холлидея. Или обоих сразу. — Скорпиус резко посерьезнел, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд Гарри, и сказал с вызовом: — Родерик хотел полезть на меня с толпой дружков, а я лишь предложил честную дуэль. И использовал заклятие, вызывающее фурункулы. Неприятное, но не такое, за которое Визенгамот будет судить полным составом.

Гарри невольно вздрогнул.

Слишком ярко вспомнилось, как несколько десятков взглядов пригвоздило его самого к стулу в зале суда. Как глупо и несправедливо звучал приговор из уст обезумевшего от страха Фаджа.

— Тебя не осудили, — произнес Гарри глухо и виновато. — А Родерика — да.

— Но процесс из-за бумажек затянулся на две недели, — буркнул Скорпиус, опустив взгляд. Сжал стойку катетера в кулаке до побелевших костяшек. — Две недели обсуждений и шепотков за спиной. В Хогвартсе я был... прокаженным.

— Я не знал... — начал было Гарри, застигнутый врасплох приливом сопереживания. Настоящего, тянущего из памяти те школьные воспоминания, которые хотелось бы навсегда оставить в темноте.

— Не надо, — оборвал Скорпиус быстро, — забейте... на эти сантименты. Слушайте, мистер Поттер, вы же скажете, если в деле с вампирами будут подвижки?

Гарри посмотрел на него с недоумением.

Секунду назад такой разбитый и уязвимый, Скорпиус вновь поднял голову и улыбался как ни в чем не бывало.

— С чего вдруг? — спросил Гарри с невыразительным смешком.

— Я работаю в клубе, где было совершено нападение, — заметил Скорпиус не без оттенка самодовольства. — Я могу быть вашим агентом под прикрытием. Ну, наблюдать за клиентами. Прислушиваться к разговорам... У нас много любителей посудачить.

Гарри вновь вспомнил провокационную вывеску и обронил:

— Надо же.

— Я серьезно. — Скорпиус пытливо заглянул ему в глаза. — Я могу помочь.

— И какая тебе выгода? — с подозрением уточнил Гарри.

А сам подумал — Мерлин, и когда только стал всюду видеть блеф и жажду власти и денег?

— Мне скучно, — ответил Скорпиус без единого намека на издевку. — Мне нравится быть в центре движения. Да и вообще — я сильно тоскую по... Ладно, неважно. — Скорпиус вдруг полез в карман пижамных штанов. Достал пачку сигарет и подцепил одну, протянув Гарри. — Возьмите.

— Я не курю, — опешил Гарри, но сигарету все-таки принял. — Как ты?..

— Вы постоянно в карман лезете, — объяснил Скорпиус, колко усмехнувшись. — И смешно морщитесь. И оглядываетесь на окно. Просто подумал, вы забыли пачку дома... Пока, мистер Поттер.

На ящик экспресс-почты за окном приземлилась сова, достала из прорези письмо и тут же улетела, взмахнув крыльями.

Скорпиус развернулся и покатил стойку по коридору, насвистывая что-то незамысловатое под нос.

Гарри бросил прежде, чем успел подумать:

— Скажу.

Скорпиус остановился и оглянулся.

— А? — Он явно изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку.

— Я скажу, когда выясню больше, — произнес Гарри, тяжело вздохнув. Замотался. Чокнулся от усталости настолько, что собирался делиться деталями расследования со Скорпиусом, черт подери, Малфоем. — А ты смотри в оба. Бери во внимание любых подозрительных типов. Только не вздумай лезть сам... Сразу вызывай авроров, если почувствуешь неладное.

Скорпиус улыбнулся.

— Есть, капитан! — бойко отозвался он, салютовав Гарри рукой.

Гарри проводил его задумчивым взглядом до поворота и посмотрел на сигарету, которую мял между пальцев. Покачал головой и решил, что обязательно проспит весь остаток дня.

— Босс.

Гарри вздрогнул и чертыхнулся.

Смит подкрался незаметно — специально или нет, но выглядел до безобразия довольным.

— У нас подробное описание внешности, — отчитался Смит, листая исписанный каракулями блокнот, — и особая примета. Татуировка. Патрик мне ее нарисовал. Ну что, поздравляю! Мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки.

— Ага. — Гарри хлопнул Смита по плечу. — Хорошо сработано, Захария.

* * *

Гарри выспался впервые за последние пару недель.

Выпил кофе, покурил на крыльце, проводив взглядом соседку-магглу, спешащую на автобус до Лондона. Только одеваясь, Гарри вдруг понял — его ведь совсем не беспокоили кошмары. Он ни разу не проснулся в холодном поту, судорожно хватаясь за палочку.

В прошлый раз, расследуя крупное дело, Гарри постоянно вскакивал посреди ночи. Один раз сшиб неосторожным взмахом торшер, приняв его спросонья за взломщика. Сегодня же чувствовал себя удивительно отдохнувшим и бодрым. Он уже подумывал, что хорошее настроение ничто не испортит, но явно недооценил работоспособность Дорнана Скиттер.

— Полюбуйся, — буркнул Смит, влетев к нему в кабинет перед обедом, и кинул раскрытый «Пророк» прямо поверх стопки ориентировок.

Гарри посмотрел на колдографию, на которой двери лифта захлопывались, скрывая перекошенное от злости лицо Смита и хмурое — Гарри.

— «В последнее время многие ставят под сомнение непредвзятость Гарри Поттера. Все помнят, что он еще со школьных времен неравнодушен к магическим народам, как и его верная боевая подруга, мадам заместителя министра Гермиона Уизли, — зачитал Гарри вслух, почувствовав, как застучало в висках, а старый шрам на руке налился жаром. — Сомнения начали закрадываться в тот момент, когда глава Аврората вмешался в дела Визенгамота и настоял на смягчении приговора гоблину Дункану. Что же на этот раз? Закроем глаза на то, что парочка неизвестных вампиров за последний месяц чуть не отправила двух волшебников на тот свет? Как долго будет общественность прощать Поттеру его слабости, вспоминая старые заслуги? Пора бы уже признать, что Гарри Поттер хорош в свержении Темных Лордов, но печально холоден к делам, за которые не дают Орден Мерлина первой степени»... Чушь!

Гарри рявкнул это так громко, что секретарша за стеклянной перегородкой испуганно вздрогнула, чуть не опрокинув чернильницу.

— Знаю, — протянул Смит и поморщился, — теперь все будут считать наши слова на утренней на пресс-конференции оправданием.

— Оправданием? — переспросил Гарри запальчиво. — Оправданием?.. Зачем Скиттер вообще помянул Дункана? Обыкновенный воришка, а ему собирались отрубить руки. Мы не в девятнадцатом веке! А тут... Я же не оправдываю вампиров за то, что их замучил голод! И уж тем более не рвусь за гребаным орденом!

— Я это знаю, — повторил Смит с нажимом, и Гарри чуть смягчился, посмотрев ему в глаза. Смит выглядел непривычно сконфуженным. — Босс, кого-кого, но тебя сложно упрекнуть в жажде славы.

— Правда? — отозвался Гарри уже спокойнее, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Потому что для магической прессы мое тщеславие — любимая тема. 

— Ты же знаешь, «Пророк» будет петь совсем другие песни, если мы не допустим новых нападений, пока до предателей не доберутся их сородичи, — заметил Смит примиряюще. Он обернулся, взглянув сквозь стеклянную перегородку на собравшихся у карты Йоркшира аналитиков. — Мы держим руку на пульсе.

— Да.

Гарри вздохнул, свернул «Пророк» и кинул в мусорное ведро.

Следовало сосредоточиться на работе, а не на перепалках с журналистами.

— Энис, — обратился Смит к секретарше, — принеси кофе мистеру Поттеру... и пепельницу, похоже.

Энис бросилась выполнять поручение с такой готовностью, будто ей пригрозили Круциатусом.

— Я брошу, — отозвался Гарри мгновенно, в ответ на что получил полный скепсиса взгляд.

— Скажешь это кому-нибудь другому, — фыркнул Смит и вышел за дверь, заговорив со стажерами.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, стараясь отвлечься от недавней вспышки раздражения и настроиться на рабочий лад.

Скоро он в составе оперативной группы осмотрит заброшенный склад в Аппер-Фледжли, где, по словам местных, видели двух вампиров со схожими татуировками.

— Привет. — Гарри открыл глаза, уставившись на Скорпиуса, бодро проскользнувшего в кабинет с двумя стаканчиками кофе и пепельницей. Скорпиус усмехнулся. — Решил поработать секретаршей на полставки.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Гарри, резко выпрямившись.

— У вас жуткая суматоха. Тут кто угодно проскользнет... — Гарри вздернул брови, и Скорпиус нехотя сознался: — Мистер Смит пустил. — Он сел на стул для посетителей, подвинул один стаканчик Гарри и поставил перед ним пепельницу.

Сегодня Скорпиус был в красных кожаных штанах и черной джинсовой куртке. В длинных волосах вновь, как и при первой встрече, сверкали блестки.

Должно быть, заглянул в Министерство по пути в клуб.

— Шел на работу, решил зайти. Тут близко, — подтвердил догадку Скорпиус, отхлебнув из своего стаканчика. Он с интересом спросил: — Ну, как, есть что-то новенькое?

— Со вчерашнего дня? — Гарри улыбнулся, тоже с удовольствием глотнув кофе. Энтузиазм Скорпиуса немного притупил злость на Дорнана Скиттер и его пропитанную ядом статью. — Как ни странно, есть. Мы выяснили, что у нашего подозреваемого специфическая татуировка. Такую же видели жители Аппер-Фледжли. Похоже, молодые вампиры промышляют... — Гарри вдруг осекся: — Постой, ты шел на работу? Пешком?

— Татуировка? Эта, что ли? — Скорпиус не услышал или проигнорировал вопрос, потянувшись к листку на столе. Внимательно рассмотрел вонзающиеся в сердце клыки. — Ого! Кто-то фанат баллады «Спи спокойно, мой принц»?

— Прости, что? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри, с трудом отвлекшись от мыслей о деле.

— Ну, баллада о бойне Годрика Гриффиндора с шотландским кланом вампиров, — пояснил Скорпиус таким тоном, будто подозревал, что Гарри притворяется. — Бросьте, вы же читали «Историю Магии»?

— Может, один раз, — ответил Гарри со смешком, — когда только купил. А что за баллада?

Скорпиус округлил глаза, вдруг до ужаса напомнив Гарри Гермиону в те моменты, когда она уличала его в незнании общеизвестных фактов.

— Король Англии Этельстан обещал крупнейшему клану вампиров своего первенца взамен на то, что те откажутся от верности короне Альбы, бывшей Шотландии, и пустят английскую армию через границу, — пересказал Скорпиус, явно опустив большую часть деталей. — Этельстана ослепило желание владеть Альбой, а вампиры... сотни лет жили в тени. Они думали, что обратят принца, и, когда тот станет королем, им больше не придется скрываться в горах — на престоле столетиями будет сидеть их ставленник.

Скорпиус сделал таинственную паузу, и Гарри, заслушавшись, поторопил:

— Ну?

— Дальше все банально. — Скорпиус закатил глаза. — Этельстан наебал вампиров. Спрятал сына и жену и отказался выполнять обещание. Вампиры ополчились на английскую корону и объявили войну. Шли по деревням и городам, убивая всех без разбора. Вырывали сердца и выпивали из них кровь, пока они еще бились. — Гарри передернуло. Он взглянул на изображение татуировки уже по-другому. — Этельстан был в отчаянии. Он обратился к лучшему из своих воинов — Годрику Гриффиндору, умоляя помочь.

— Гриффиндор воевал в рядах английской армии? — перебил Гарри. Зря он все-таки пренебрегал уроками по истории магии. Но сопротивляться сонливости на уроках Бинса — все равно что самому махать мечом на поле боя.

— Конечно, — кивнул Скорпиус, судя по выражению лица, крайне довольный произведенным эффектом. Он вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, продолжив: — Еще до того, как встретился с Основателями. Тогда не было Статута секретности. А иметь в армии сильного воина-колдуна считалось большой удачей. Ну и... Гриффиндор направился к Рагнуку Первому, попросив выковать ему меч.

— Черт, — Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто получил «Тролля» на экзамене, — так меч выковали Гриффиндору для битвы с вампирами?

— Согласно балладе, — напомнил Скорпиус, — хотя историки считают ее достаточно надежным историческим источником. Гриффиндор разбил сопротивление. Естественно. С тех пор, в принципе, все и говорят о том, что серебро для вампиров губительно.

— А принц? — спросил Гарри, увлекшись сюжетом не на шутку.

— Он стал королем и впоследствии загнал вампиров еще глубже в горы. — Скорпиус дернул плечом, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от Гарри. — Вампиры — народ злопамятный, даром что живут по несколько сотен лет. Говорят, особо древние кланы не забыли предательства. А этот символ, — Скорпиус кивнул на листок с изображением татуировки, — нарисовал автор баллады. Наверное, для современных вампиров это что-то вроде знака протеста и восстания. Вампиров в один ряд с домовыми и гоблинами не ставят. В классификации Министерства они рядом с упырями и духами. Взять тот же фонтан в Атриуме — колдун, ведьма, гоблин, эльф и кентавр... Вампирами даже не пахнет.

Гарри его слова неприятно удивили.

— Думаешь, нападения как-то связаны с историей об Этельстане? — спросил он хмуро.

— Да нет, — отозвался Скорпиус неуверенно, закусив губу. — Это же просто история. Как сказка.

Гарри кивнул, но подумал о другой сказке, значение которой в свое время недооценил.

— Босс. — Смит снова заглянул в кабинет, впустив внутрь гул голосов и дребезжание станков, копирующих ориентировки. — Мы готовы выдвигаться.

— Отлично. — Гарри встал, взявшись за палочку.

Скорпиус тоже встал, одернув полы куртки.

— Я зайду, — сказал он с вызовом, будто Гарри собирался спорить. — Узнаю, как идут дела.

— Парень, приемная комиссия Аврорской академии дальше по коридору, — хохотнул Смит, впрочем, без фирменной издевки в тоне. Похоже, настойчивость Скорпиуса располагала не только Гарри.

— Пока. — Скорпиус смерил Смита холодным взглядом и вышел, сунув руки в карманы.

— Он у тебя специальный консультант или типа того? — Смит широко улыбнулся. — Мне начинать ревновать?

— Заткнись, Захария, — фыркнул Гарри беззлобно.

Аппарировали они после того, как подписали все бумажки и поставили нужные печати.

Аппер-Фледжли встретила их холодной моросью и пустой, разбитой затяжными дождями дорогой.

Гарри не увидел ни души на окраине деревушки. Окна многих домов близ заброшенного склада были наглухо заколочены досками, витрины магазинов выглядели грязно и непривлекательно.

— Удручающее зрелище, — прокомментировал Смит, заклятием разбив цепи на дверях склада. — _Гоменум ревелио!.._ — Он состроил разочарованную мину, хотя никто и не надеялся застать вампиров в логове. — Никого.

— Они не идиоты, — сказал Гарри, первым шагнув внутрь. Тусклый свет пробивался сюда только сквозь крохотные бреши в потолке, — если заметили внимание местных, задерживаться не стали. Разделяемся, осмотрим территорию. Кут, Шелби — проверьте периметр. Олдертон, Вейзи — подсобные помещения. Захария, ты со мной.

Они со Смитом прошлись по огромному помещению, «Люмосом» осветив разбухшие от воды и пошедшие плесенью коробки. Похоже, раньше склад использовали для хранения обуви — всюду валялись смотанные в клубки шнурки, деревянные колодки и испорченные временем и влагой ботинки.

— Сэр! — крикнул Шелби, и его голос гулким эхом отозвался под потолком. — У нас все чисто...

Гарри направил свет «Люмоса» на стену, уловив краем глаза проблеск краски.

Поверх слоя старых граффити, оставленных, по-видимому, подростками-магглами, шли неровные бурые линии свежего изображения.

— Что-то нашел? — Смит подошел и негромко произнес: — _Люмос максима!_

Яркий синеватый свет заставил на секунду-другую подслеповато прищуриться.

Гарри почувствовал, как бешено забился собственный пульс.

На стене, проступая из-под вязи уличных рисунков и надписей, матово поблескивало изображение сердца, в которое впились клыки.

— Кровь, — отметил подоспевший Олдертон, коснувшись пальцами стены. Смит неприязненно вздрогнул, оступившись и с хрустом разломив крышку коробки, и Олдертон быстро добавил: — Драконья, судя по плотности.

— Конечно, — процедил Гарри мрачно. Холодок дурного предчувствия прошелся по шее. — Человеческую вампиры бы разбазаривать не стали... Обыщите тут все, каждый ярд.

— Есть, сэр.

— Так точно, сэр.

Олдертон и остальные разошлись, явно обрадовавшись, что не придется смотреть на кровавый рисунок.

— Думаешь, это для нас оставили? — тихо спросил Смит.

— Да, — ответил Гарри сдавленно. — Думаю, да.

* * *

На несколько дней все затихло, будто в ожидании бури.

В приемную не ломились взволнованные волшебники, никто уже не толпился возле объявлений и не обсуждал брошюры, призывающие быть осмотрительнее по ночам и остерегаться неблагополучных районов. Даже на страницах «Пророка» ни разу больше не промелькнуло слово «вампир».

Самой громкой новостью недели стал товарищеский матч «Пушек Педдл» и «Гордости Портри», закончившийся сокрушительным провалом последних. Казалось, всех куда сильнее волновала неудача бывших чемпионов Лиги, нежели недавние нападения.

Даже Смит, поддерживающий переписку с общинами вампиров, все больше полагался на то, что преступников поймали и обезглавили собственные сородичи.

— Голод слетевших с катушек новообращенных — штука страшная, — заметил Смит, листая книгу «Встречи с вампирами» за авторством Локхарта, — они бы не остановились на двух жертвах. Чем больше крови бесконтрольно потребляешь, тем сильнее ломка. Их наверняка прикончили свои же. Помнишь то дело лет семь назад? У кровососов... свое правосудие.

Гарри согласился, но предпочел не расслабляться раньше времени.

Ему не давал покоя символ, нарисованный драконьей кровью на стене склада.

— Баллада «Спи спокойно, мой принц»? — переспросила Гермиона, когда они пристроились с подносами в конце очереди в министерской столовой. — Конечно, слышала. Известная легенда, — Гермиона добавила ехидно: — Ты бы тоже знал, если бы слушал Бинса.

Гарри только глаза закатил.

— Ну, так что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросил он, положив на поднос тарелку с вареными овощами.

Глупо, но Гарри периодически задумывался, что бы сказал Скорпиус? Отмахнулся бы, как и все остальные, или насторожился? А ведь он, хоть и обещал зайти, так и не появился в дверях Аврората.

— Это легенда, — упрямо повторила Гермиона, придирчиво разглядывая зеленый горошек в плошке, — переработанная до уровня сказки. Наверняка этот знак для вампиров — что-то вроде знака Даров смерти для последователей Гриндевальда...

— Ага, Дары смерти, — зацепился за ее слова Гарри с воодушевлением. — Они-то как раз и оказались не простой сказкой.

Гермиона взглянула на него со сдержанным сочувствием.

— Ох, Гарри...

— Не смотри на меня так, — помрачнел Гарри мгновенно. — Я просто не исключаю возможности.

— Возможности того, что два случайных вампира мстят за грехи древнего короля Этельстана? — уточнила Гермиона недоверчиво, покачав головой. — Иногда символ — это просто символ.

— А нападения — слабость на почве голода? — пробурчал Гарри.

Гермиона поджала губы, и Гарри промолчал, сделав вид, что выбирает между тыквенным соком и чаем.

Ему до смерти хотелось поспорить, но Гермиона выглядела слишком уставшей и вымотанной. Ей наверняка и без теорий Гарри по горло хватало забот.

— Твои ребята посменно патрулируют около вампирских диаспор и в местах больших скоплений волшебников, — напомнила Гермиона, когда они нашли свободный столик. — В маггловской прессе тоже все глухо. Захария может быть прав — вампиры веками сами расправлялись с предателями. Я не говорю, что надо замять дело. Но и накручивать себя тоже не стоит.

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри с неподдельным волнением. Быть может, заметила огонек упрямства в глазах или вычитала нечто эдакое на лице.

— Хорошо. — Гарри выдавил улыбку по большей части для того, чтобы ее успокоить.

Но мысли, крутящиеся вокруг послания на стене склада, не давали покоя.

Гарри весь остаток дня дергался, стоило сове вспорхнуть на ящик экспресс-почты, и периодически поглядывал на монету, заколдованную Протеевыми чарами, ожидая, что один из стажеров вот-вот вызовет подмогу.

Но к вечеру худшей новостью по-прежнему оставался паршиво сыгранный матч.

Дежурные сменились перед ночной сменой, аналитики и секретари стали понемногу расходиться по домам.

— Закроешь тут все перед уходом? — спросил Гарри у Смита, судя по третьей чашке кофе собравшегося торчать с отчетностью до утра. Тот даже взгляда не поднял, только резво кивнул. Гарри мягко покачал головой. — Захария. Не забудь отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, мамочка. — Смит улыбнулся краем губ, продолжив быстро заполнять бланк.

Гарри вышел, поднялся в Атриум.

Постоял немного у фонтана, разглядывая золотые статуи волшебника и ведьмы в окружении эльфа, кентавра и гоблина.

«Вампирами даже не пахнет, они в одном ряду с упырями и духами по классификации Министерства», — вспомнились слова Скорпиуса. Гарри никогда не обращал внимания. А Скорпиус, видно, думал об этом не единожды.

«Недурно играл в квиддич, — сразу же всплыли в памяти комментарии Альбуса, — большой спец в Трансфигурации».

Но выбрал в итоге карьеру танцовщика.

То ли в пику отцу, то ли по другим, личным и никому не ведомым мотивам.

Гарри вышел из здания Министерства и, подчинившись внезапному зову любопытства, свернул в сторону клуба. Добираться пешком и вправду оказалось недолго.

Улицу накрыла густая вечерняя темнота, и оттого неоновая вывеска, издалека мигнувшая красным, лишь сильнее бросалась в глаза. Если бы не скрывающие ее чары, магглы бы наверняка еще долго оборачивались, проходя мимо.

— Мистер Поттер? — напрягся охранник на входе. — Чем обязаны? Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, — поспешно отозвался Гарри, — я не по службе... Просто к знакомому.

Он понял, к чему относился настороженный долгий взгляд охранника, только когда спустился вниз по лестнице и окунулся с головой в грохот музыки.

Какие знакомые могли ждать его в клубе для волшебников нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации?

Гарри протиснулся мимо беснующейся толпы к барной стойке и сел на высокий табурет, схватившись за карточку с меню. В голове пронеслась одинокая мысль о мантии-невидимке, оставленной в кабинете.

Впрочем, долго жалеть об отсутствии конспирации не пришлось — отвлекли появившиеся в поле зрения ботинки на тугой шнуровке.

Кто-то прошелся мимо салфетниц и бокалов, остановившись прямо над ним.

— Какого?.. — Гарри вскинул голову и застыл, посмотрев в лукавые голубые глаза, аккуратно подведенные серебристым.

— Привет. — Скорпиус сел рядом на барную стойку, свесив ноги. Гарри с трудом отвел взгляд от коротких кожаных шортов и хмуро задумался, сколько сальных взглядов привлекает Скорпиус, крутясь в таком виде у шеста. — Проголодался?.. Стейси как раз случайно пробила закуски к сливочному пиву, но можем угостить и чем-то посытнее. За счет заведения.

Гарри сглотнул, подумав о голоде другого толка.

Наверняка в клубе полно охотников до худых, смазливых и светловолосых.

— Я бы выпил, — наконец сказал Гарри хрипло, вновь уткнувшись в меню. — Огневиски.

— Стейси! — позвал Скорпиус громко, и ведьма за стойкой, сплошь покрытая татуировками и пирсингом, отвлеклась от натирки бокалов. — Давай свой лучший коктейль на огненном виски.

Стейси, кивнув, отвернулась.

Кажется, присутствие Гарри Поттера ее ничуть не удивило.

— Ты собирался зайти, — напомнил Гарри, прервав затянувшееся молчание. Смущение это развеяло не сильно. — Почему не зашел?

— А ты ждал? — спросил Скорпиус с легким смешком. Он отвел взгляд, будто выискивая кого-то в толпе танцующих, и тихо сказал: — Бартош бесится, когда я опаздываю на смены. Я и так попросил ребят подменить меня в воскресенье.

— Из-за Мунго? — догадался Гарри.

Скорпиус кивнул, но развивать тему не стал.

Стейси принесла высокий бокал с коктейлем, и Гарри с удовольствием отвлекся, сделав большой глоток. Огненный виски, даже разбавленный сладкой газировкой, заставил скривиться.

— Так ты решил найти меня сам? — спросил Скорпиус, когда Гарри сделал еще пару глотков и поставил бокал на стойку.

— Так я больше не «мистер Поттер»? — Гарри криво усмехнулся.

Скорпиус приподнял брови и рассмеялся:

— Как-то глупо называть человека «сэр» или «Господин Главный Аврор», когда он глушит виски в гей-клубе. — Гарри бросило в жар, и вовсе не из-за очередного глотка. Скорпиус вдруг посерьезнел и спросил: — Что-то произошло, да? На тебе лица нет.

Гарри вполголоса рассказал ему про послание, оставленное драконьей кровью на стене склада. Скорпиус внимательно выслушал, наклонившись чуть ближе. Когда он отстранился, Гарри увидел на рукаве собственной мантии блестки, осыпавшиеся с его волос.

— Думаешь, вампиры оставили символ в знак предупреждения? — спросил Скорпиус без тени насмешки. — Зная, что вы придете осмотреть территорию?

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Ему стало ощутимо легче. Не то от расслабляющего действия огневиски, не то потому, что Скорпиус отнесся к рассказу серьезно.

— Они затаились, — протянул Скорпиус задумчиво. — Возможно, ждут, когда все успокоятся и потеряют бдительность, чтобы напасть снова.

— Ты не думаешь, что ими руководил только голод, — не спросил, а скорее констатировал Гарри.

— Голодным делать больше нечего, чем выводить рисунки на стенах, — сказал Скорпиус, болтая ногами и сосредоточенно разглядывая шнурки на ботинках. — Драконья кровь для вампиров несъедобна. Вряд ли они закусили Шведским тупорылым и решили напоследок расписаться его кровью.

— Их могли выследить и убить сородичи, — заметил Гарри, прищурившись. Этой версии он, конечно, верил слабо, но хотел узнать мнение Скорпиуса. — Тот, кто употребляет в пищу не донорскую кровь, а взятую насильно, становится преступником. В законодательстве, относящемся к вампирам, предусмотрено право на казнь предателя.

«Такое уже случалось за время моей карьеры. Семь лет назад».

— Ага, но по тому же законодательству, — мигом отозвался Скорпиус, — община обязана в течение недели оповестить Аврорат о факте казни.

Гарри кивнул.

Смит только об этом и твердил.

Может, и допоздна оставался, надеясь, что вот-вот из Манчестера или Ливерпуля прилетит долгожданная сова.

— Сколько прошло с момента, когда жители Аппер-Фледжли в последний раз видели вампиров? — спросил Скорпиус пытливо. — Дней пять? Больше чем уверен, никто не тянул бы целую неделю с новостями. У вампиров и так репутация страдает.

— Черт подери, Скорпиус, ты же умен! — вырвалось из Гарри прежде, чем он успел себя одернуть. Скорпиус посмотрел на него растерянно и слегка раздраженно. Будто боялся услышать неудобные вопросы так же, как Гарри — их задать. — Какого черта? Что ты делаешь здесь?

— Мне нра... — начал Скорпиус угрюмо, но Гарри резко его перебил:

— Брехня. Ты озираешься, ищешь кого-то. — Он заметил, как Скорпиус скривился, и понял, что попал в точку. Надавил на больное. — Бартоша? Ведь он тот друг, которому ты помогаешь народ привлекать. Ты его, должно быть, на дух не переносишь?

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — процедил Скорпиус, ощетинившись. Он соскользнул со стойки и собирался нырнуть в толпу, но Гарри схватил его за локоть и настойчиво произнес:

— Так расскажи. Я помогу.

— Да? — огрызнулся Скорпиус, хотя не предпринял попытки вырваться. Неоновый свет скользнул по искаженному гримасой боли лицу. — И какая же тебе выгода?

Гарри дернулся, будто от оплеухи.

Гордость Скорпиуса, как оказалось, тот вопрос в Мунго здорово задел.

— Ты же мне помогаешь просто так, — произнес Гарри твердо. Скорпиус долго смотрел ему в глаза, и в какой-то момент показалось, будто он сдастся. Согласится, выдохнув с облегчением. Примет помощь, в чем бы она ни заключалась.

Но он только осторожно высвободил руку и отчеканил:

— Мне просто скучно. Будешь лезть в душу — мне будет скучно как можно дальше от Аврората, ясно?

Скорпиус ушел, пропав за толпой хихикающих ведьм.

Гарри досадливо поморщился и вернулся за барную стойку, залпом допив коктейль. Музыка загрохотала сильнее, свет стал мигать так часто, что у Гарри разболелись глаза, и он чуть не пропустил момент, когда Скорпиус взобрался на сцену под свист зрителей и ослепительно улыбнулся, помахав собравшимся рукой.

Гарри раздраженно швырнул на стойку пару галлеонов и пошел к выходу.

Смотреть, как Скорпиус трется о шест спиной и ведет рукой по бедру, задирая и без того короткие шорты выше, не было никаких душевных сил.

* * *

Утро встретило оглушительной головной болью и диким желанием запить сухость во рту.

Гарри смутно припомнил, что открыл подаренную Смитом бутылку Огденского, когда вернулся домой. И выпить успел прилично, злясь на себя, отмалчивающегося Скорпиуса, треклятых вампиров и незнакомого Бартоша, которого воспаленное сознание нарисовало мерзким стариком с чахлой бородкой.

— Спасибо, — просипел Гарри еле слышно, приняв стакан из заботливых рук. Выпил воду с лимоном, рухнул лицом в подушку и понадеялся, что напоил его Альбус, заглянувший в гости. Перед Альбусом хотя бы не так сложно оправдаться.

Стакан громко поставили на тумбочку. Скрипнула пружина кресла.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — спросил тихий вкрадчивый голос, и Гарри трижды с чувством чертыхнулся про себя.

Переборов приступ головокружения, сел в кровати, нащупав на тумбочке очки.

— Привет. — Гарри виновато улыбнулся.

Джинни, одетая по-домашнему — явно пришла через камин, не утруждая себя расшаркиванием у парадной двери, — устроилась в кресле напротив и нарочито шумно листала свежий номер «Пророка».

— Привет, — буднично ответила она и развернула газету так, чтобы Гарри увидел первую полосу.

Гарри похолодел, разглядев себя на нечетком снимке: он усмехался и непринужденно болтал со Скорпиусом Малфоем, сидящим прямо на барной стойке.

— Какого черта? — спросил Гарри резко, не зная толком, чего испугался больше — того, что снимки под жирным заголовком «Тайная жизнь Главного Аврора» видела Джинни, или того, что их может увидеть Скорпиус. — Когда они успели?

— Гарри, — вздохнула Джинни тяжело, покачав головой, — слово «ежедневный» в названии газеты должно намекать, что материал подбирают в сжатые сроки. А уж ради скандальной статейки не грех потрудиться и ночью... — Джинни наконец опустила «Пророк» и уставилась на Гарри с осуждением. — Чем ты думал? Ты же под прицелом камер постоянно! Постоянно, Гарри! Ты ведь и без меня прекрасно знаешь, что за твоей личной жизнью следят наравне с Кубком Лиги!

— Моей личной... — Гарри поморщился, покачав головой. В висках раздалась тупая пульсация. — Это не то, о чем ты подумала.

— Ты был в гей-клубе с сыном Малфоя, — напомнила Джинни. Вслух и в ее исполнении это прозвучало еще провокационнее, чем у Гарри в голове.

— Мы просто... — Гарри не собирался оправдываться. Он даже усмехнулся от глупости сложившейся ситуации, на что Джинни лишь недоуменно нахмурилась, — Мерлин, понимаю, как это выглядит. Но мы просто общались. Скорпиус там работает.

— Мне все равно, — тут же отрезала Джинни сухо. — Мы больше не женаты, и ты можешь делать что угодно и с кем угодно. Но ты мог хотя бы предупредить? Чтобы я не выглядела дурой перед Джеймсом, который за завтраком мне протянул свежий номер и спросил, что все это значит?

Гарри замутило.

Так Джеймс тоже это читал. Это могли прочитать и Альбус, и Лили, и Молли Уизли. И Рон с Гермионой. И даже Драко Малфою кто-то мог послать сову во Францию со свежими новостями.

Гарри с силой потер переносицу.

— Я пересекся со Скорпиусом, расследуя чертово дело с вампирами, — произнес он максимально спокойным тоном. — Скорпиус... Не знаю. Понимает ход моих мыслей. И высказывает здравые теории.

Джинни посмотрела на него с недоверием.

— Мальчишка девятнадцати лет, — протянула она, видно, переводя слова Гарри на понятный себе язык, — делится соображениями с главой Аврората? Потому что тому не с кем обсудить детали дела? И у него нет целого отдела под началом? Ты вообще слышишь, что ты несешь?

— Да, слышу, — огрызнулся Гарри. Он искоса глянул на резко замолкнувшую Джинни. — Прости. Не собирался кричать. Не знаю, чем я думал... Но, в любом случае, это вряд ли продолжится.

Гарри вспомнил, как Скорпиус смотрел вчера.

Будто огромным усилием воли раз и навсегда разрушил единственную возможность сознаться. Попросить помощи.

Едва ли он захочет еще раз прийти к порогу Аврората и бодро спросить: «Ну, что новенького?» 

— Гарри, — мягко произнесла Джинни, подавшись ближе и коснувшись его сжавшейся в кулак ладони. — С кем делиться мыслями, это твое дело. Просто будь хоть каплю осмотрительнее. Дорнан Скиттер ждет, когда пройдет неделя, в течение которой по закону могут сообщить о казни вампиров. Завтра-послезавтра, если не поступит официальных заявлений, его Прытко пишущее перо тут же прыгнет на страницу и настрочит, не стесняясь, что ты спал с младшим Малфоем все то время, что должен был ловить вампиров... — Гарри открыл было рот, но Джинни с нажимом добавила: — Знаю, ты не можешь прочесать все леса и горы страны. Но Скиттер все равно, что приплести, лишь бы тебя очернить. Не давай ему лишнего повода капать ядом, ладно?

Гарри помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями.

Но все, на что его хватило, это тихое и усталое:

— Я с ним не спал.

— Черт подери, да мне все равно! — вспылила Джинни. — Встряхнись наконец. Не все крутится вокруг твоей постели.

Гарри вздохнул, откинув одеяло, и поднялся с кровати.

Как ни странно, головная боль немного отступила. Для нее наверняка будет полно поводов завтра, когда выяснится, что ни одна из общин не нашла предателей, и они все еще скрываются на свободе, выжидая удобный момент.

— Пойдем, — позвал Гарри, сняв с крючка и накинув махровый халат. — Покурим.

— Я не... — начала Джинни растерянно, но Гарри отмахнулся:

— Ага. В карман лезешь и на окно озираешься просто так.

Они спустились на первый этаж и вышли на крыльцо. Закурили, прислонившись к перилам, и молча проводили взглядами соседку-магглу, бегущую на автобус до Лондона.

— Я оставила тебе кастрюлю с супом на кухне, — сказала Джинни, выдохнув дым в морозный воздух, — поешь. И лучше сейчас, полегче станет.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Гарри, не зная, что еще добавить, и потушил окурок в банке из-под сливочного пива.

— Ты напился из-за него? — вдруг спросила Джинни. Ровным, равнодушным тоном.

— Что? — опешил Гарри. — Нет, конечно. Просто перенервничал из-за этого дела с вампирами.

Гарри отвернулся.

Почему-то, хоть и собственный голос звучал убедительно, Гарри почувствовал, что слукавил.

— Ладно, я пойду. — Джинни потрепала его по плечу. — Скажи, как появятся новости. Я поговорю с Луной. Если что, попытаемся охладить пыл Дорнана через «Придиру». 

Джинни пошла в гостиную, откуда вскоре донесся тихий шелест огня, забравшего ее домой.

А Гарри поплелся на кухню и налил тарелку супа, уставившись сначала на часы, а затем на холодную, отозвавшуюся упрямым молчанием монету, заколдованную Протеевыми чарами.

Сон накатил быстро, не дав подняться из-за стола. Гарри пристроил голову на сложенных руках, почувствовав, как больно впились в переносицу очки, и провалился в беспокойное забытье.

Смутные образы слабо зашевелились в растревоженном сознании.

Зеленые вспышки заклятий, громкий звонкий смех Беллатрисы и леденящий душу голос, прошипевший: «Я видел твои страхи, Гарри Поттер... Я знаю, чего ты боишься больше всего на свете...» 

И кровь. Густая черная кровь, текущая по руслам рек.

Гарри проснулся, еле разлепив глаза, от громкого торопливого стука.

Часы, на которые падала, пробиваясь в окно, полоска света от уличного фонаря, показывали десять вечера.

Сначала Гарри решил, будто так надсадно колотится собственное сердце, но стук повторился со стороны двери.

Гарри выхватил волшебную палочку и бесшумно прокрался мимо сваленной в беспорядке обуви и висящих на крючках мантий. Одернул занавеску на окне и замер в удивлении, увидев светлые мокрые волосы и ворот знакомой черной кожанки.

— Скорпиус? — спросил Гарри хрипло и тут же, подчинившись старой привычке, потребовал: — Докажи, что это ты.

— Серьезно? — донеслось вслед за глухим смешком. — Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, сын Драко и Астории.

— Это все знают, — возразил Гарри и с удивлением подумал, что готов был пустить его уже после характерного скептического «Серьезно?» 

Что не просто успокоился — обрадовался, увидев его на крыльце.

Повисло недолгое молчание, а потом Скорпиус сказал быстро, словно боясь передумать:

— Ты предложил мне помощь. Я хочу ее принять, если... — он запнулся, проронив совсем тихо: — если еще не поздно.

Гарри рывком распахнул дверь, зацепив взглядом небольшой чемодан с потертым временем гербом Слизерина.

Судя по мокрым потяжелевшим волосам, Скорпиус попал по пути под ливень. Он нервно мялся на крыльце, не зная, на чем остановить взгляд, и выглядел жутко растерянным.

— Ты не аппарировал, — резюмировал Гарри, опустив взгляд на забрызганные грязью ботинки на тугой шнуровке.

— Приехал на автобусе, — кивнул Скорпиус и процедил, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая пустую банку, доверху набитую окурками: — Так ты пустишь, или мне торчать здесь и дальше, перебирая факты своей биографии?

— Только если расскажешь, что происходит, — Гарри взял чемодан и решительно затащил внутрь, поставив рядом с вешалкой.

Скорпиус зашел, притворив дверь, и наклонился, принявшись медленно распутывать мокрые грязные шнурки.

Гарри посмотрел на его светлый затылок и начал смутно догадываться. Но озвучивать домыслы не стал — пусть лучше Скорпиус сам. Когда отойдет от долгой дороги из Лондона.

— Душ направо. — Гарри почувствовал неловкость за беспорядок в прихожей и неряшливую кучу белья для стирки, которую бросил на полпути к ванной, опаздывая на работу. Мысли о вампирах и холодной безответной монете отошли на второй план. — Тебе дать что-то сухое?

— У меня есть, — Скорпиус кивнул в сторону и слегка покраснел. Явно не привык врываться в чужие дома с чемоданом. Сбежал, в спешке захватив только самое необходимое.

Гарри пошел на кухню и поставил чайник на газ. Нарезал лимонные пирожные, которые нашел в пакете, оставленном Джинни.

Взгляд снова невольно упал на смятый номер «Ежедневного пророка» в мусорной корзине — с первой полосы расслабленно улыбался Скорпиус, болтающий ногами и удивительно равнодушный к громкому заголовку.

— Тоже читал свежую прессу? — Гарри вздрогнул, чуть не выронив тарелку, и обернулся. Скорпиус сел за стол, растирая тяжелые влажные кудри полотенцем, и фыркнул: — Забей. Про меня и не такое писали... Про тебя-то тем более, да?

Гарри постарался не смотреть лишний раз на короткие пижамные шорты Скорпиуса и тонкую хлопковую майку. Ему вдруг стало душно — даже сквозь выцветшую эмблему «Нетопырей Ньюкасла» он увидел твердые от холода соски.

— Ты собирался рассказать, — произнес Гарри, сглотнув, — что случилось.

Скорпиус неуловимо помрачнел, но кивнул, перекинув полотенце через спинку стула.

— Я лучше покажу. — Он достал из кармана шортов волшебную палочку. — Можешь... ударить в меня чем-нибудь несильным?

— Ты уверен? — Гарри, то ли от удивления, то ли поддавшись просительному тону, тоже поднял волшебную палочку и предупредил с нервным смешком: — Захария как-то подначил меня в Академии. Потом неделю ходил с пышными усами...

— Гарри, — с нажимом прервал Скорпиус. — Просто... любое заклятие.

Собственное имя прозвучало так правильно, когда его обронил он.

Легко и до жути естественно.

Гарри отмер спустя пару секунд заминки, поднял палочку выше, показывая, что вот-вот ударит, и громко произнес:

— _Экспеллиармус!_

— _Протего!_ — вскинул руку Скорпиус. Его реакция была молниеносной, а выпад — безошибочным и хлестким, как по учебнику.

Но ничего не произошло.

Гарри не почувствовал волны отдачи Щитовых чар, и палочка вырвалась из руки Скорпиуса, отлетев с глухим ударом на пол.

Гарри молчал, не решаясь нарушить тяжелую паузу.

Да, где-то на краю сознания, быть может, он догадывался и раньше. Просто не придавал мелким деталям должного значения, потому что чувствовал напряжение, с которыми Скорпиус реагировал на неудобные вопросы.

Скорпиус встал, подобрал палочку и направил ее на тарелку с пирожными, дрогнувшим голосом сказав:

— _Вингардиум левиоса!_

Тарелка вздрогнула, но не взмыла в воздух.

Скорпиус кинул волшебную палочку на стол.

— Драккл подери... — произнес Гарри сдавленно, прислонившись поясницей к кухонной панели. — Это произошло после дуэли? На седьмом курсе?

— Да. — Скорпиус вздернул подбородок, и Гарри вздрогнул: столько бессильной злости и боли светилось в голубых глазах. — Он не хотел, разумеется. Родерик. Хотел оглушить или с лестницы спустить... — Скорпиус криво усмехнулся, — но вышло так, что он чуть не вышиб мне мозг, — он приподнял волосы за левым ухом, показав Гарри длинный белый шрам, — и вышиб из меня всю магию. Всю. Целиком.

Гарри помотал головой, будто это помогло бы справиться с потоком вопросов и мыслей, перебивающих одна другую.

— Но как... — хрипло спросил он, — как это вообще возможно? Ведь магия — духовная сила... Ее нельзя отнять у волшебника.

— Если бы я только знал, — хмуро отозвался Скорпиус, схватив со стола монету и принявшись крутить между пальцев, будто в попытке отвлечься от необходимости держать зрительный контакт с Гарри. — Отец таскал меня по лучшим медикам. Они меня изучали, кололи мне зелья. Предлагали попробовать волшебные палочки из других материалов и с другими начинками. Снова вливали в меня зелья. И ничего.

— Драко... оставил тебя тут одного? Лишенного магии? — неверяще переспросил Гарри.

— Я его заставил, — ответил Скорпиус таким тоном, что Гарри не решился уточнить, как именно. — Отец приезжает ко мне раз в месяц. Зовет переехать. Но знает, что это бесполезно — мне нечего делать во Франции. Он взял с меня обещание, что я буду ходить в Мунго и следовать их экспериментальной программе... — Скорпиус тяжело вздохнул, и Гарри вдруг понял, что именно это выражение на лице — обреченности, вынужденного смирения — делало его старше. — И все мои планы. Мечты о классной карьере. Все полетело к чертям. Теперь я даже не могу поднять метлу с земли, не наклонившись за ней... не то что взлететь.

Гарри почувствовал, сколько горечи прозвучало в последней фразе.

Должно быть, Скорпиус не меньше его когда-то обожал полеты.

— Ты поэтому танцуешь? — спросил Гарри осторожно.

Скорпиус невыразительно улыбнулся.

— Мне правда нравится. И деньги приносит. Я ведь не могу... Вечно быть у отца на шее. Сквибы хотя бы готовят себя с детства к жизни среди магглов. А я шнурки только в прошлом году научился завязывать вручную. — Скорпиус посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и вдруг с чувством сказал: — Я до смерти соскучился по магии. По всему, что с ней связано. А тут ты... с расследованием, вампирами... Ужасно звучит, конечно. Но я почувствовал, что мне именно этого не хватало. Это мое, понимаешь? Свое, близкое и понятное. Я хочу быть частью магии. Хочу быть ее проводником... пусть даже так, болтая с тобой... об истории и деталях дела.

Гарри не знал, что и сказать. И сильно сомневался, что Скорпиусу нужны его сочувствие или жалость.

Он искал поддержки.

Гарри никогда не блистал красноречием, но помощь — ее он давать умел.

— Ты пришел с чемоданом, — сказал Гарри и быстро добавил, поймав ответный испуганный взгляд: — Конечно, ты можешь остаться. Но ты же... Сбежал? От Бартоша?

— Ему не понравилось, — медленно и нехотя признал Скорпиус, — что я решил искать поддержки у кого-то, кроме него. Он дал мне работу. И дом. Наверное считает, что я ему обязан не только сменами в клубе.

Гарри передернуло. Стоило только представить равнодушные к сопротивлению жадные руки, касающиеся Скорпиуса. Просьбы остановиться, которые никто не слышит.

— Послушай, — вдруг позвал Скорпиус, не заметив, как Гарри вцепился до побелевших костяшек в кухонную панель, — этот галлеон и должен... так нагреваться?

Гарри с трудом перевел взгляд на монету: та характерно светилась, окутанная Протеевыми чарами.

— Черт... — выдохнул Гарри. — Меня вызывают. Что-то случилось.

— Прямо сейчас? — взволнованно уточнил Скорпиус, отдав ему монету, и обернулся на волшебную палочку, которую оставил у корзинки для писем. Наверное, пожалел, что не может присоединиться к Гарри. Аппарировать или рвануть в Министерство через камин.

— Да, прямо сейчас.

Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и по кухне прошлась волна тепла.

— Защитные заклинания? — приподнял брови Скорпиус.

— Разумеется. — Гарри накладывал один за другим слои чар. — Ты же не хочешь остаться в доме, который открыт для всех подр...

— Я о другом, — жестко перебил Скорпиус. — У тебя не было защиты до этого?.. Ты что, чокнутый? Ты же Гарри, гребаный, Поттер! Как ты можешь засыпать в доме, который не огражден?

— Ну, предположим, если бы я навел чары раньше, — фыркнул Гарри с легким раздражением, — ты бы так запросто ко мне не явился. И не нашел бы мой дом по... — он запнулся. — Кстати, как ты его нашел?

— Посмотрел в телефонном справочнике. Все почему-то забывают про справочники, — губы Скорпиуса дрогнули, изобразив улыбку. — Только не говори, что сидел и ждал меня. Я сам еще часа два назад не знал, что приду.

Гарри отвел взгляд.

Ждать и не исключать возможности — все-таки вещи разные.

Да и защиту он не ставил уже три года. Не за кого было бояться.

— Я отправлю тебе патронуса, как только что-то выясню, — сказал Гарри, приманив рабочую мантию и натянув прямо поверх домашней кофты. — Не высовывайся. И...

— Будь осторожнее? — подсказал Скорпиус, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Гарри кивнул, отчасти переняв его спокойствие. — Хорошо, капитан. И ты тоже не нарывайся.

Гарри прошел в гостиную, взял горсть пороха из горшка и бросил на поленья.

Уже шагнув в мерцающее зеленое пламя и громко назвав номер камина в Аврорате, он, не выдержав, обернулся. Едва ли пару недель назад он мог представить, что будет уходить, зная, что не застанет дом пустым, когда вернется.

* * *

— Дорнан Скиттер мертв. Тело нашла соседка, заглянувшая на бокал эльфийского полусладкого.

Смит произнес это так бесстрастно, будто прокрутил в голове десяток раз до появления Гарри и перестал вдумываться в смысл.

Он тяжело опустился в кресло и кивнул на высокого вампира в темно-зеленой, означающей высший чин мантии, стоящего в углу кабинета.

— Ингрид, глава общины Глазго, — представился тот скрипучим тихим голосом, из темноты сверкнув на Гарри глазами. — Мы уже встречались, мистер Поттер.

— Верно, — отозвался Гарри, борясь с позывом тошноты. — Семь лет назад.

Мертв.

Ослепляющая ненависть к Дорнану Скиттер схлынула резко, стоило услышать это слово. Представить бледное обескровленное лицо и уставившиеся в пустоту глаза. Слабо трепещущее Прытко пишущее перо, чары в котором, быть может, продержались еще немного после смерти хозяина.

— Подозреваю, — протянул Гарри, сев за стол и посмотрев в упор на Ингрида, — вы не принесли хороших новостей.

— Нет. — Ингрид казался статуей, высеченной из грубой горной породы. Может, отсутствие дыхания сильнее выделяло его неподвижность на фоне ерзающего, места не находящего от волнения Смита. — К сожалению. Хотя мы и присоединились к охоте на предателей со дня первого нападения, прочие общины не доверяют нам. Они считают, что мы скрываем предателей от правосудия. Но это не так.

Ингрид плотнее запахнул мантию и стал похож на огромную летучую мышь.

— Это не молодые вампиры, верно? — уточнил Гарри.

— Мы не обращаем уже семь лет, — отозвался Ингрид с достоинством. — Третья поправка не позволяет.

Гарри вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, как в прошлый свой визит Ингрид точно так же проступил из темноты кабинета и представился тихим скрипучим голосом.

Тогда община Глазго обратила смертельно больного мальчика, Эвана Макарти. Вторую жизнь тот, обезумев от горя и отвращения набожных родителей, решил потратить на кровавую месть волшебникам, которые списали его со счетов.

Дело, разумеется, закончилось казнью.

Визенгамот в рекордные сроки внедрил третью поправку к закону о магических популяциях и запретил процедуру обращения.

Прецедент Эвана Макарти.

Гарри хорошо помнил тот день. Смит, судя по всему, тоже — он вдруг громко фыркнул и протянул:

— За мою довольно долгую карьеру произошло два серьезных случая с вампирами. И оба связаны с общиной Глазго. — Смит глянул на Ингрида критически. — Ничего не хочу сказать о ваших лидерских качествах, но…

— Наивен род людской! — вдруг воскликнул Ингрид совершенно другим, звонким и громким голосом, заставившим Смита вздрогнуть и замолчать. — Ваши институты к нам неприменимы. Вампиры не чтут королей и правителей. Мы живем общинами. И те, кто прожил дольше, имеют власть лишь в том, чтобы советовать и направлять. Вершить правосудие, когда оно требуется.

Гарри кинул на Смита быстрый предостерегающий взгляд и осторожно спросил:

— Как долго вы живете, Ингрид?

— Долго. Я слышал звон, спустившийся с гор, когда гоблин Рагнук в последний раз опустил молот на меч Годрика Сокрушителя, — произнес Ингрид медленно. Смит украдкой покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Годрика Сокрушителя? — переспросил Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Вы зовете его Гриффиндор, — прохладно отозвался Ингрид, — но среди вампиров он известен под другим именем.

— Это как-то поможет делу? — негромко и недовольно буркнул Смит, но Гарри не обратил на него внимания — мысли с бешеной скоростью крутились в голове.

— Вы сказали, что вампиры не чтут королей, — протянул Гарри медленно, опасаясь вновь задеть Ингрида за живое. — Но вы, судя по всему, застали те времена, когда вампиры Шотландии хотели посадить ставленника на английский престол.

Смит посмотрел на Гарри так, будто он отрастил рог прямо посередине лба. Ингрид никак не поменялся в лице, но в его темных матовых глазах мелькнуло странное выражение.

— И к чему это привело мой народ? — спросил Ингрид печально. — Жажда власти развратила наш разум. И мы поплатились за ошибки серебром и кровью.

Ингрид вдруг выпростал руку из-под мантии и резко задрал рукав.

Гарри напряженно выдохнул — на белом предплечье Ингрида зияла, будто Темная метка на коже бывшего Пожирателя, татуировка клыков, вонзающихся в сердце.

— Вы участвовали в той войне, — произнес Гарри глухо, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Легенда оказалась правдой, но в Гарри, как ни странно, это не всколыхнуло ровным счетом никаких эмоций.

— И получил немало шрамов лично от Годрика Сокрушителя. — Ингрид задрал рукав выше, так что стал виден большой уродливый рубец, тянущийся от сгиба локтя к плечу. Гарри на мгновение почудилось, что если бы Ингрид мог, то вздохнул бы в этот момент.

— С ума сойти! — покачал головой Смит, переводя ошарашенный взгляд с Ингрида на Гарри. — Перед нами вампир, который застал Основателей. С татуировкой подозреваемого. И что нам делать? Повязать его?.. Главу крупнейшей общины Шотландии?

— Нет. — Гарри посмотрел на номер «Ежедневного пророка», заботливо оставленный кем-то на краю стола. Со снимка беззаботно улыбался Скорпиус, а под едкой статьей, написанной не больше суток назад, значилось имя мертвого Дорнана Скиттер. — Ингрид бы не появился в Лондоне, будь он причастен к нападениям и убийствам. Подозреваю, и в Глазго он не скрывался.

Ингрид еле заметно кивнул.

— Благодарю за оказанное доверие, мистер Поттер.

— Это не доверие, — тут же поправил Гарри. — Не совсем оно. Семь лет назад вы отвернулись, когда община Ливерпуля казнила Эвана Макарти. Я знаю, потому что отвернулся тоже... — Гарри сглотнул. — Спустя столько веков вам противно насилие — для меня нет алиби надежнее.

Ингрид смотрел на Гарри долго, словно прикидывая что-то в уме.

Затем отвернулся и сказал:

— Манчестер и Ливерпуль предпочитают действовать собственными силами. Они окружили город и готовы поймать преступников при отступлении. Но Глазго, думаю, готовы сотрудничать с волшебниками... Чтобы исключить жертвы в черте Лондона.

Смит удивленно приподнял брови, встрепенувшись и выпрямившись в кресле.

Гарри с надеждой спросил:

— Вы же знаете точно, кто из вампиров стоит за преступлениями, верно? Свидетели не могут запечатлеть преступников на колдокамеры. Не могут детально запомнить лиц, только метки в виде клыков и сердца. Такова ваша магия. Но вы...

— Эти вампиры бились со мной бок о бок в страшной войне с Этельстаном, — сказал Ингрид, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. — Я знаю их много веков. Их слепую жажду мести, которая не стерлась временем, — Ингрид опустил голову и молчал очень долго, прежде чем поделился: — Заброшенный отель «Самерсет» в Челси. До меня дошли слухи, что предатели собирают там свои силы, чтобы устроить массовые беспорядки.

— Так чего мы ждем? — подскочил Смит, достав волшебную палочку.

— Захария, — Гарри тоже встал, обогнул стол и решительно опустил его руку. — Никаких необдуманных действий.

— Верно. — Ингрид невесело усмехнулся. — Нападать на вампиров ночью — безумная затея.

— Мы придем за ними утром, — просительно произнес Гарри, глядя Захарии в глаза. — Сейчас расставим патрульных в радиусе километра. Как только покажется солнце, нам будет легче загнать их в угол... — Смит все еще колебался, судя по тому, как крепко сжимал в руке палочку, и Гарри добавил: — Мы не будем рисковать ребятами.

Смит поджал губы, но согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо, босс. Выступим утром.

Смит подошел к столу и взял монету, заколдованную Протеевыми чарами, принявшись вполголоса диктовать патрульным новые данные. Гарри повернулся к Ингриду и спросил:

— Вам потребуется убежище? На тот случай, если предатели узнают, что вы выдали их аврорам?

Секунду-другую Ингрид стоял неподвижно, а потом неторопливо поправил воротник мантии и одернул рукав, скрывающий метку.

— Нет нужды. Я скроюсь на время в пригороде, — сказал Ингрид без единой эмоции в тоне и внезапно, будто не удержавшись, заметил: — Вы очень необычный волшебник, мистер Поттер, вы знаете?

— Странно. — Гарри невесело усмехнулся, застигнутый врасплох старыми воспоминаниями. Ему даже почудилось, что он слышит, как разбиваются волны о берег и шелестит сухая трава во дворе у маленького коттеджа «Ракушка». — Много лет назад я услышал то же самое от гоблина.

Гарри неловко почесал нос, отошел за стеклянную перегородку к рабочему месту секретарши Энис и отправил патронуса с коротким сообщением. Когда он вернулся, Ингрида уже и след простыл.

— Сказал, нет смысла задерживаться, — объяснил Смит с тяжелым вздохом. — Я вызвал ребят из оперативной группы.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри. — Пошли сову судмедэкспертам Мунго. Тем, кто осматривал тело Дорнана...

Не прошло и десяти минут, как офис ожил и наполнился суматохой.

Олдертон и Кут расстелили на столе карту Челси, на которой сверкали сигнальные красные точки, обозначающие расположение патрульных. Вейзи проверял чертежи ближайших жилых зданий и отмахивался от бумажных самолетиков, передающих новости из Аврората в приемную министра. Гарри бродил между столами, сосредоточенно разглядывая карты, схемы и планировку подвалов отеля, в которых вампиры могли переждать световую часть дня.

Стратегию и план оцепления обсуждали до часа ночи, пока кабинет не пронзил ярко-голубой свет прибывшего патронуса-воробья. Тот пролетел над головами собравшихся и сел на кружку Олдертона, сказав тихим спокойным голосом:

— Бойд, старший целитель. Следов обращения на теле мистера Скиттер не обнаружено. Смерть наступила в течение десяти минут от потери крови.

Гарри кивнул, будто Бойд мог увидеть или почувствовать это, и воробей тут же растаял в воздухе.

На лицах Олдертона, Кута, Смита и даже Вейзи Гарри не уловил и капли страха или сомнения — только решительность, смешанную с глухой яростью и отвращением.

— Нам надо поспать, — заключил Гарри, сделав последнюю отметку на карте. — Собираемся здесь же в без четверти четыре утра. Держите под рукой монеты на случай экстренных сообщений... Наберитесь сил.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями и начали разбредаться по домам.

Гарри ушел последним через служебный камин.

И первым, что он увидел, вынырнув из холодного зеленого пламени, стала волшебная палочка, направленная прямо ему в лицо.

— Хорошая реакция, — похвалил Скорпиус, улыбнувшись краем губ. Гарри и не заметил, как машинально вскинул свою. Настоящий противник не медлил бы, разумеется, но часть чар Гарри успел бы блокировать. Скорпиус прищурился. — Докажи, что это ты.

— Ты ведь не можешь колдовать, — пробормотал Гарри сконфуженно.

— Как грубо, — попенял ему Скорпиус, но сунул палочку в карман. — Проверка пройдена.

— Ты стал бы отменным аврором. — Гарри слабо улыбнулся, прошел к дивану и стянул рабочую мантию через голову. Здесь и сейчас он почувствовал, как немного ослабли тиски напряжения, сдавившие грудь.

— Еще чего. — Скорпиус присел на подлокотник рядом с расслабленно развалившимся Гарри. — Если моя магия вернется, я стану первоклассным игроком в квиддич... — Скорпиус тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя непрошеные мысли, и потребовал: — Выкладывай. Я замучился ждать.

Гарри сел ровно и кратко пересказал все, начиная с визита Ингрида и заканчивая стратегией грядущей облавы. С каждый словом Скорпиус все больше хмурился, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Новость о смерти Дорнана Скиттер и вовсе заставила его легонько вздрогнуть, словно от прошедшего по гостиной холодного ветра.

— Патрульные поставили магический барьер вокруг отеля — до утра никто не выберется, — закончил Гарри.

— Вампиры убили Дорнана, потому что он поддерживал третью поправку? — спросил Скорпиус глухо.

— Какая теперь разница, за что его убили? — Гарри поморщился. Говорить о чужой смерти, будто о паре строк в ежемесячном отчете, он так и не научился — все равно, как и десять, и пятнадцать лет назад, становилось дурно. — Я не смог его спасти.

— Как? — непонимающе спросил Скорпиус, пересев с подлокотника на диван. — Невозможно защитить всех.

— Если вовремя поймать преступника — вполне, — хмыкнул Гарри, взъерошив волосы. — Кажется, в этом и заключается моя работа.

— Вот только не начинай, — нахмурился Скорпиус, положив руку ему на колено. Гарри вздрогнул, но не отстранился — от прикосновения, прозаически простого жеста поддержки, стало чуть легче. — Это не волшебники, которых можно опознать по ориентировке. Которых хоть кто-то, но обязательно знает в лицо. Сложно сесть на хвост тому, кто передвигается с немыслимой скоростью и умеет стирать свой образ из памяти свидетелей.

— И все же... — упрямо попытался возразить Гарри сквозь ком в горле, но Скорпиус решительно перебил:

— И все же, вы делали все, что могли. Патрулировали в общественных местах, отслеживали перемещения в вампирских диспорах. У всех перед носом были брошюры о банальных мерах предосторожности, — Скорпиус сильнее сжал его колено, когда произнес: — Ужасно такое говорить, но пара защитных заклинаний на двери после заката спасли бы Дорнана. Он пренебрег собственной безопасностью.

Гарри молчал, борясь желанием возразить.

— Вы теперь знаете, где искать, — добавил Скорпиус спустя минуту-другую и, будто нечаянно обнаружив, что все еще сжимает колено Гарри, медленно убрал ладонь. — Ты не дашь им уйти.

— Наверное ты прав, — сдался Гарри лишь потому, что иначе непременно бы ляпнул глупость. Вроде: «Ты мог бы не убирать руку».

— Я прав, — заявил Скорпиус с ноткой напряженности в голосе, — почти всегда. Сейчас — на сто процентов.

— Скромность — твоя сильная сторона, да? — Гарри криво улыбнулся, поймав долгий, странный взгляд, от которого недосказанность между ними ударила острее.

— Не только… — Скорпиус отвернулся и сказал совсем другим тоном — дежурным, отстраненным: — Тебе пора спать. 

— Да. Точно. — Гарри встал с дивана, по-прежнему глядя на Скорпиуса и гадая, о чем он думал, уставившись в пространство, прямо сейчас. О вампирах, несправедливости министерства или, быть может, о Бартоше? — Я постелю тебе в гостевой спальне.

— Я сам разберусь, — мгновенно отозвался Скорпиус, не поднимая головы. — Потом покажешь себя гостеприимным хозяином. Каждая минута сна на счету.

— Хорошо. Тогда спокойной ночи, Скорпиус, — произнес Гарри. Уверенное «потом» придавало хоть какую-то определенность ближайшему будущему.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — выдохнул Скорпиус тихо.

* * *

Проснувшись, он первым делом вспомнил об отце.

Как тот уговаривал остаться жить в меноре, собирался купить машину — отец-то, в глаза не видевший маггловских валют, — нанять Скорпиусу личного водителя. Просил, умолял, давил на жалость, после — угрожал приездом и надзором Нарциссы. Но Скорпиус всегда в глубине души чувствовал: отец слишком его любит. Слишком, чтобы отказывать с легкостью всем его «хочу» и «не хочу». И Мерлину одному известно, как он в итоге уговорил Нарциссу не срываться обратно в Уилтшир из Бретони. Как ограждал ее от прессы, в которой имя Скорпиуса в контексте ночной жизни Лондона мелькало едва ли не чаще квиддичных новостей.

«Хотя бы скажи мне, ты счастлив? — спросил отец в прошлый приезд, придирчиво осмотрев новую студию в Сохо, аренду которой — разумеется, не безвозмездно, — оплачивал Бартош. Скорпиус лгал, что зарплаты хватало сполна: просто совесть не позволяла просить у отца денег на вещи, которые тот не одобрял. — Ты здесь… счастлив? Со своими… танцами, клубами».

«Клубом. Он один, и танцы не просто танцы, а моя работа, — поправил Скорпиус, стойко выдержав его испытующий взгляд. — И да. Я счастлив...»

По крайней мере, отчаянно пытался таким быть.

Отец помолчал недолго, раздраженно вздохнул и заявил:

«Все. С меня хватит. Мы с матерью и бабушкой будем жить в Англии вместе с тобой».

«Мерлин, па, прекрати. — Скорпиус поморщился. — Если вы вернетесь, я уеду во Францию. — Он добавил скрепя сердце, зная, что отца угроза приведет в чувство быстрее, чем что-либо другое: — Полечу на самолете».

«Ты настолько нас ненавидишь?..» — спросил Драко тихо, вздрогнув, как от пощечины.

«При чем тут ненависть? — Скорпиус устало потер межбровье. Обоюдоострую пытку этим разговором они проходили не впервые. И вряд ли в последний раз. — Я хочу, чтобы вы жили своей жизнью, а я — своей. Приезжайте ко мне в гости, пожалуйста. Но не надо опекать меня, будто мне четырнадцать. Будто без магии я ничего не стою».

Скорпиус тоскливо и нежно задумался об отце, разглядывая торшер на прикроватной тумбочке, и так глубоко погрузился в воспоминания, что очнулся лишь от громкого хлопка входной двери. Тут же вспомнил с внутренним содроганием о Гарри, резко сел в кровати и потянулся к сложенной на стуле одежде. Вот ведь черт. Без чар Темпуса и будильника, которого Скорпиус не нашел в доме на видном месте, а в шкафах искать постеснялся, он, должно быть, проспал облаву на отель.

— Я иду! — крикнул Скорпиус, на ходу натягивая свитер и пытаясь вдеть язычок ремня в пряжку. Сбежал по лестнице, наконец справившись с джинсами, и остановился как вкопанный, увидев на пороге не Гарри, а юную его версию с крайне недовольной физиономией и очками в полупрозрачной оправе.

— Проснулся? — ворчливо спросил Альбус, имя которого всплыло в памяти незамедлительно. Точно, сын Гарри, который учился с ним на одном курсе, только на Рейвенкло. Альбус широко зевнул и пробормотал: — А я вот еще нет...

— Как ты прошел через защитные чары? — спросил Скорпиус недоуменно, спустившись с последней ступени.

— Когда папа ставит на дом Фиделиус, — объяснил Альбус, продолжая позевывать и подбрасывать в руке ключ от машины, — я становлюсь его хранителем тайны. Я в семье единственный, к сожалению, у кого ума хватило освоить маггловский драндулет и кто может тебя забрать, так что предлагаю сделку — я не спрашиваю, что ты забыл рядом с папой, а ты не придираешься к моей музыке по дороге в Лондон.

— К дракклу музыку, что с Гарри? — спросил Скорпиус раздраженно. — Он в порядке? Цел?

— Да. — Альбус прищурился, внимательно вглядевшись в его лицо поверх очков, будто сомневался, что о Гарри может беспокоиться кто-то кроме членов семьи. — Парой царапин отделался — он все-таки опытный.

Скорпиусу почудилось, что Альбус вложил в слово «опытный» чуть больше значения, чем требовалось для ответа про операцию.

— А вампиры? — спросил Скорпиус, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Один улизнул по канализационной системе, но шестеро уже в камерах временного заключения при Визенгамоте. — Альбус поджал губы. — Так ты готов ехать? Папа просил тебя забрать, а то он весь день планирует провести в Министерстве.

— Поехали, — откликнулся Скорпиус и по привычке, которую два года так и не стерли, проверил, при нем ли волшебная палочка. Он снова наткнулся на изучающий взгляд Альбуса и, разозлившись на очевиднейшую ревность, огрызнулся: — Ну, что тебе, Поттер?

Еще вчера, в автобусе, добираясь до пригорода, Скорпиус запретил себе впредь анализировать поведение Гарри, искать намеки на взаимность в банальном желании помочь, мимолетно фантазировать о нем, как раньше думал со скуки о случайных симпатичных парнях и мужчинах из клуба. У Гарри семья, жена, пусть и бывшая, и его репутация: такое не перечеркнешь ради парня, которого едва знаешь, к которому наверняка не испытываешь ничего кроме жалости. И меньше всего Скорпиус хотел теперь поддаваться на провокации Альбуса, начитавшегося статей про «тайную жизнь Главного Аврора».

— Просто… — Альбус дернул плечом и отвел взгляд. — Слушай, а это правда, да?

— Что именно? — Скорпиус похолодел. На секунду-другую он испугался, что Альбус ткнет его носом в самую червоточину постыдного и запрещенного, но тот лишь уточнил:

— Ну, что с подвернутой лодыжкой нельзя аппарировать или перемещаться камином. — Альбус уловил недоумение, написанное на лице Скорпиуса, и добавил сконфуженно: — Папа сказал, ты подвернул лодыжку, когда танцевал. Поэтому тебя надо забирать на тачке.

— Нет. — Скорпиус рассмеялся хрипло, но сердце почти сразу больно сжалось от заботы, которую Гарри проявил к его чувствам — наверняка даже не задумавшись о том, что можно поступить иначе. — Я лишился способности колдовать, бессмысленно уже скрывать. Просто не могу перемещаться камином и аппарировать — магических сил не хватит. Так что поехали поскорее, на дорогах пробки, наверное...

Альбус уставился на него со страшным изумлением.

— Ты… — начал он было, но Скорпиус резко предупредил:

— Хоть один встречный вопрос, Поттер, и я всю дорогу буду придираться к твоему музыкальному вкусу.

— Ладно. — Альбус покорно кивнул. — Как скажешь.

В пути они действительно не обмолвились ни словом. Альбус оказался хреновым водителем, но достаточно осторожным, чтобы плестись со скоростью флоббер-червя, и достаточно педантичным в соблюдении правил дорожного движения, чтобы довезти их и ни разу ни в кого не врезаться.

— Хорошая музыка, ты зря волновался, — сдержанно и почти искренне похвалил Скорпиус, когда они припарковались на стоянке ближайшего торгового центра и направились к входу для посетителей Министерства. «И спасибо Мерлину, что мы живы», — вертелось ехидное на языке, но, увидев, как простодушно Альбус обрадовался комплименту, Скорпиус не стал обрывать единственную, похоже, возможность понравиться сыну Гарри.

— Это одна очень популярная корейская группа… — Альбус ударился в пространные объяснения, перечисление имен, которые Скорпиусу ни о чем не говорили и быстро смешались в сознании в сплошную кучу.

К счастью, уже на подходе к Аврорату Альбус вдруг остановился и сказал мягким, извиняющимся тоном:

— Я, пожалуй, загляну к Розе… кузине. Она работает аннулятором… Ты же не потеряешься?

— Не думаю. — Скорпиус многозначительно посмотрел на табличку-указатель. — Спасибо, что подвез.

— Обращайся. — С Альбуса чуть не слетели очки — так энергично он кивнул. — И привет папе передавай.

— Обязательно. — Скорпиус с удовольствием пожал предложенную ладонь.

Он проводил Альбуса взглядом до поворота, а потом наконец дошел до штаб-квартиры и постучался.

— Да не готовы еще докуме... — Смит, будто только и ждал, резко распахнул дверь и выдохнул с ощутимым облегчением, увидев на пороге Скорпиуса. — А, это ты, стажер внештатный. — Смит улыбнулся и отступил из дверного проема. — Проходи, не стесняйся. Я уж думал, хмырь из приемной министра. Каждые пять минут прибегает справиться, готовы ли его драгоценные отчеты…

— Вас заставляют составлять отчеты прямо сейчас? — Скорпиус выгнул бровь, мысленно поставив еще один минус напротив министерской системы.

— Чудовищная несправедливость, правда? — Смит осклабился и, потрепав его по плечу, настойчиво пихнул в сторону кабинета Гарри. — Иди, тебя ждут.

«Тебя ждут». 

Скорпиусу хотелось рвануть со всех ног к заветной двери, но он, хоть и с трудом, заставил себя пройти по штаб-квартире медленно, даже обменяться дежурными кивками с уже знакомыми по прошлому посещению Олдертоном и Кутом.

— ...и кофе, Энис, пожалуйста. — Гарри поднял взгляд, когда Скорпиус протиснулся в кабинет, и с улыбкой поправился: — Два кофе.

— Хорошо, сэр. — Энис вышла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. На какое-то время воцарилась тишина: Скорпиус разглядывал ссадину на подбородке Гарри, видную даже под темной щетиной, а Гарри просто устало улыбался, кажется, вообще не задумываясь о том, как выглядит со стороны.

— Ты в норме?

— Все в порядке? — одновременно спросили Гарри и Скорпиус и так же одновременно рассмеялись. 

— Я ужасный, — пожаловался Скорпиус, опустился в кресло, которое Гарри для него развернул легким взмахом волшебной палочки, и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. В крохотной машине Альбуса он всю дорогу сидел в неудобной позе, чуть ли не упираясь подбородком в колени. — Я пускал слюни на подушку, пока ты боролся со злом.

— Слишком сильно сказано, — фыркнул Гарри, закатив глаза. Скорпиус заметил маленький скол на на краю одной из линз его очков. — Шайка из шести вампиров, пусть и чудовищно древних, — не самая сложная задача. Захария придумал отличную уловку с зеркалами... Отель спроектирован так, что естественный свет туда практически не проникает, но несколько зеркал, заклинания и солнечный свет помогли загнать их в ловушку.

— А седьмой? — спросил Скорпиус. — Альбус сказал, седьмой улизнул... И он, кстати, передавал тебе привет. — Скорпиус объяснил зачем-то: — Альбус, не вампир.

— Седьмой сбежал... — По лицу Гарри пробежала тень. — На границе города его перехватили представители Ливерпуля и немедленно казнили.

Скорпиус неловко поерзал в кресле.

— А те, что в камерах заключения, — пробормотал он. — Что ты собираешься с ними делать?

— Я? — переспросил Гарри, подвигал челюстью и поморщился. Кажется, досталось ему в ходе облавы все-таки крепче, чем Альбус думал. — У меня в этом вопросе связаны руки. Решение примет совет Визенгамота, хотя сомневаюсь, что наше министерство пойдет против внутреннего законодательства вампиров. Скорее всего, предатели будут казнены сразу же, как пройдет срок, предоставленный мне для допроса.

— Так ты думаешь, они действовали не одни? — Скорпиус нахмурился. — Что есть больше, верно? Вряд ли бы они стали так неразумно... сосредотачивать все силы в одной точке, чтобы устроить... «массовые беспорядки»...

— Да. — Гарри замолк ненадолго: пришла Энис и изящным взмахом палочки отлевитировала поднос с двумя чашками кофе на стол. Словно почувствовав безмолвную просьбу Гарри, бесшумно выпорхнула из кабинета и направилась легким шагом к Шелби и Куту, кисло уткнувшимся в документы. Гарри продолжил: — Да, именно так я и думаю. Слишком легкая мишень. И в этой истории... все не сходится. Еще и Бойд противится осмотру тела Дорнана Скиттера.

— Старший целитель Бойд? — уточнил Скорпиус. — Из Мунго?

— Именно. — Гарри расстегнул пуговицу на воротнике аврорской мантии и размял шею рукой. — Олдертон у нас кто-то вроде... полевого патологоанатома, если можно так сказать. Я хотел, чтобы он осмотрел тело тоже, но Бойд встал в позу, заявил, что это в ведомстве больницы, а заключение мы можем прочитать на бумаге.

— Ни разу не подозрительно, — саркастически фыркнул Скорпиус, потянувшись к чашке.

— Бойд не так давно дорвался до власти и демонстрирует ее к месту и нет, — отозвался Гарри недовольно и тоже отпил кофе, — но противиться независимому осмотру глупо в этой ситуации даже для него. А еще... мне кажется, что Игриду угрожает опасность. Он неслабо нам помог, но если логово в отеле — лишь приманка, то вопрос времени, когда за ним придут стребовать за предательство.

— Вейзи, — догадался Скорпиус, не отыскав за стеклянной перегородкой темную косу. — Ты отправил его следить за Ингридом?

— Бдительность не помешает. — Гарри продемонстрировал монету, заколдованную Протеевыми чарами: должно быть, постоянно держал поблизости на тот случай, если Вейзи вызовет подмогу. — Он у нас парень осторожный, присмотрит за Ингридом издалека.

— Босс... — Смит влетел в кабинет без стука. — Нам дали добро на интервью с вампирами.

— Да, идем. — Гарри опустил чашку на поднос.

Смит, не дожидаясь их, скрылся за дверью и поймал бумажный самолетик с сообщением из приемной министра.

— Погоди. — Скорпиус вскочил на ноги прежде, чем успел подняться Гарри. Замешкался на мгновение, еще раз упрямо мысленно повторил себе, что это всего лишь наблюдательность. — У тебя тут... — Скорпиус потянулся к нему через стол, переборов желание поглубже вдохнуть запах простого парфюма и лимонных пирожных. Снял с Гарри очки, бережно придержав за дужки. Глупое сердце забилось в сладком учащенном темпе: таким растерянным и беззащитным Гарри без них казался. — Я бы помог, но сам понимаешь…

Скорпиус показал на скол. Гарри тепло, благодарно улыбнулся и произнес, взмахнув палочкой: 

— _Окулюс репаро_. — Скол затянулся. Гарри надел очки и поднял на Скорпиуса один из тех взглядов, которые заставляли раз за разом сомневаться, будто между ними все ограничивается лишь рамками банального дружелюбия. Пристальный — в самую душу, обжигающий. — Пойдем. Ты нам нужен.

«Я бы хотел быть нужным тебе… в совсем другом смысле», — пронеслось у Скорпиуса в голове, но вслух он ничего не сказал, только кивнул и быстро отвел глаза.

* * *

Гарри сложил руки на груди.

— Мы так и будем молчать?

Пятеро вампиров расположились где-то в дальнем темном углу камеры, но шестой стоял у решетки, зацепившись за нее тонкими длинными пальцами и уставившись в пространство.

Смит прислонился к стене напротив камеры с таким напряженным лицом, будто безуспешно тренировался в легилименции. Скорпиус стоял под единственной лампой, окутанный ее холодным серебристым светом, и зябко сжимал и разжимал пальцы в карманах безразмерной куртки.

Если бы не Смит, Гарри стянул бы утепленную аврорскую мантию и накинул Скорпиусу на плечи. Но ни присутствие Смита, ни сама ситуация не располагали к проявлению вежливости — так это Гарри называл. Подчеркнуто отстраненное название для нестерпимого желания уберечь Скорпиуса от всего подряд: Бартоша, боли в глубине голубых глаз, даже от ледяного сквозняка, который просачивался сквозь бреши в старой кладке.

И чем чаще Гарри вспоминал нечаянно все случаи, когда проявлял «вежливость» по отношению к Джинни, тем отчетливее звучали в голове ее слова, сказанные незадолго до развода:

«Ты в состоянии принять любовь только от того, кто хватает твои мысли на лету, да? Только от того, кто очертя голову бросится с тобой в любое приключение и никогда от этого круговорота событий не устанет? — Джинни усмехнулась странно и пробормотала: — Противоположности только поначалу притягиваются. Жаль, что я так долго верила, будто этого притяжения нам хватит на всю жизнь». 

— Это ваш последний шанс высказаться, — вдруг произнес Скорпиус вкрадчиво. Вампир лениво перевел на него взгляд впалых темно-красных глаз, и Гарри уже не в первый раз подумал, что Скорпиус интуитивно или осознанно, но мастерски ставил вопрос ребром. — У магглов тоже существует традиция «последнего слова». Их жизнь короче жизни волшебников и вампиров, но даже им… всегда есть что сказать.

— И много ты знаешь о магглах, чистокровный? — Вампир рассмеялся скрипуче, надавил резко вытянувшимися клыками на тонкую нижнюю губу — наверное, инстинктивная реакция на слово «кровь». 

— Достаточно. — На лице Скорпиуса ни один мускул не дрогнул, но Гарри заметил, как он медленно сжал пальцы в кулаки в карманах куртки.

— О. — Вампир принюхался, как поймавшая след шишуга, и в его глазах вспыхнул недобрый огонек. — А ведь верно, твоя кровь говорит громче фамильных гербов, но магией от тебя тянет слабо… 

Гарри заметил краем глаза, как недоуменно нахмурился Смит, слегка отстранившись от стены, и хотел было вмешаться, но Скорпиус ровно, словно слова вампира его совсем не тронули, отозвался:

— Я ее лишился. 

Смит закашлялся, и Гарри кинул на него быстрый предостерегающий взгляд, покачав головой. «Не сейчас, Захария». 

— Разве магии можно лишиться? — Вампир прищурился. Он больше не выглядел ни заскучавшим, ни равнодушным — только полным нескрываемого любопытства. — «Огонь, из чистой искры вспыхнувший однажды…» 

— «...не потушить ни рекам крови, ни сотне сомкнутых серебряных мечей», — закончил Скорпиус глухо. Тени от длинных темных ресниц дрогнули его худых скулах. — Вы читали балладу «Спи спокойно, мой принц»?..

— История все переврала, — недовольно бросил вампир. — Волшебники воспользовались нами. Не сдержали слово.

— И вам было мало уплаченной цены? — спросил Гарри возмущенно. — Мало отнятых жизней? Через столько поколений вы решили нас наказать за грехи, которых мы не совершали?

Вампир издал странный звук — нечто среднее между шипением и раздосадованным выдохом.

— Я? — переспросил он с издевкой. — Нет. — Вампир обернулся через плечо, спросив в темноту: — Может, ты, Джером? М-м-м… Тоже нет? А ты, Аластар?..

— Довольно, — перебил Смит зло. — Дорнана Скиттера, хочешь сказать, тоже не вы вылакали до капли?

Скорпиус поморщился.

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — отозвался вампир без выражения. Устав, видно, ходить вокруг да около, он наконец произнес: — Человеческой крови я не пил так долго, что забыл ее вкус. — Вампир махнул рукой. — Снова несколько веков страдать, вспоминая сладость короткого пира? Я не настолько юн и наивен.

— Да? — голос Захарии так и сочился ядом. — Ты правда надеешься, что после этих слов я отопру замок, и ты окажешься на свободе? И еще несколько веков страдать не придется — у тебя пара часов, не больше. Если, конечно, не согласишься сотрудничать и сказать, где прячутся ваши дружки...

Гарри отметил, что Скорпиус даже не шелохнулся, хотя понимал наверняка, что предложение Смита — дешевый блеф. Казнь не отменит никакое содействие расследованию: министерство не пойдет на открытый конфликт с крупнейшими общинами Британии.

«Что слово, данное Этельстаном, — подумал Гарри горько. — Что слова, которыми мы разбрасываемся сейчас. Какова бы ни была цель, способы сквозь века остаются одинаковыми». 

— Лесли, — произнес вампир с достоинством, — скрылся, его вы достать не смогли, хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, что нам ставят в вину. Он единственный из нашей семьи, кого нет здесь сейчас. — Глаза вампира сверкнули в полутьме, как два поблекших от старости рубина. — Если не считать главы Ингрида. Уверен, Лесли уже у него, и как только он узнает, что вы поймали нас, как чумных крыс, и посадили за решетку, вашему министру придется извиняться очень долго... А мы будем решать, принять ли ваши извинения.

Гарри мрачно переглянулся со Скорпиусом и Смитом.

— Лесли, — произнес он с сожалением, хотя и не поверил словам вампира, — был казнен представителями Ливерпуля на границе Лондона.

— Не может быть, — фыркнул вампир тут же, но ощутимо напрягся. Он вгляделся в лицо Гарри, а тот с изумлением и неприязнью почувствовал то, чего надеялся никогда больше не чувствовать — вмешательство в собственные мысли. Вампир играючи вспорол ненадежные стены окклюменции, которой Гарри не пользовался очень много лет. Да и против природной легилименции он вряд ли бы сумел выстроить щиты даже в год активных тренировок со Снейпом. — Не может быть! — ужасающий вой эхом прокатился по коридору, заставив Скорпиуса и Смита вздрогнуть, и стих в шахте министерского лифта. Лязгнула решетка, о которую вампир ударился грудью, как обезумевшая от неволи птица, рвущаяся из клетки. И следом из темноты камеры послышались полные неверия выкрики:

— Нет! 

— Не может быть!

— Рагнар, скажи, что это неправда! 

Рагнар, имя которого прозвучало с невыносимой мольбой, прислонился к решетке лбом, и все внутри Гарри болезненно сжалось: он увидел, как по бледной щеке скатилась крупная слеза.

Скорпиус задушенно застонал, пошатнувшись.

— Ингрид сдал ваше местоположение. — Смит первым пришел в себя и шагнул ближе к решетке. — Он не смог оставаться в стороне и смотреть на то, как вы губите невинных волшебников, а заодно и самих себя...

Рагнар поднял на него мутные глаза, и Смит застыл, будто его ударили «Петрификусом». Гарри догадался — Рагнар и в его мысли залез, выискивая воспоминания о вчерашней встрече с Ингридом.

— Предатель, — прошипел Рагнар вдруг и взревел громче и злее, оскалив клыки: — Мерзкий предатель! 

Рагнар резко отпрянул в темноту. Из глубины камеры послышались взволнованные голоса, будто гул растревоженного пчелиного улья: вампиры совещались, плевав и на допрос, и на угрозу казни.

— Гарри. — Гарри встрепенулся, услышав его голос, почувствовав холодное прикосновение к руке. Скорпиус подошел незаметно и машинально, похоже, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делал, скользнул ладонью вниз по его запястью и переплел их пальцы. — Они не похожи на лжецов, тебе не кажется?

— Я и не такое слышал с обратной стороны решетки, — произнес Гарри в ответ тихо, хотя слеза Рагнара, его истошный вой… Гарри поверил Ингриду вчера, опираясь на то, что узнал о нем семь лет назад. Но что, если он действительно оболгал сородичей? Лучшая защита — нападение, когда есть на кого повесить вину. Когда законодательство твоего народа не чтит последних слов и не дает возможности оправдаться. — Вопрос в том, кто нам врет — глава крупнейшей общины Шотландии или его семья?.. Сыворотка правды не действует на вампиров.

В голове шевельнулась смутно оформленная мысль, но Гарри не успел поделиться со Скорпиусом догадками — монета, заколдованная Протеевыми чарами, нагрелась в кармане и обожгла даже сквозь мантию и рубашку. 

Вейзи вызывал подмогу.

— Захария, — окликнул Гарри немедленно, — передай мадам заместителю министра, что мы просим отсрочку казни… Сразу аппарируйте ко мне с Олдертоном, Кутом, Шелби, и отряд «Б» подними по тревоге тоже. Координаты на монетах. — Смит кивнул, бросившись к лифтам, а Гарри посмотрел на бледного Скорпиуса, опустил взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы и произнес жестко: — Не оставайся здесь. Сейчас же иди в штаб-квартиру… Ты меня понял? — Скорпиус по-прежнему молчал, как под действием чар. — Прошу тебя, иди к Энис, свяжитесь с Гермионой Грейнджер и объясните, что нам нужно время. Кивни, если понял. 

Скорпиус очнулся, вздернул подбородок и расправил плечи. 

— Я понял, Гарри. Я тебя не подведу, — произнес он твердо и сжал его руку крепче перед аппарацией. Приблизился, привстал на цыпочках и быстро, на одно мгновение, показавшееся Гарри вечностью полета в невесомости, прижался сухими губами к его рту. 

Всего один прощальный поцелуй. 

Знакомое чувство, словно мир сжимается в одной точке, охватило Гарри, не дав потянуться навстречу, украсть для них еще пару секунд на границе между «здесь» и «там» — в отрезанном от реальности вакууме, где можно все, где никто не спросит, вежливость это или глупость. 

Гарри не успел понять, в какой момент холодные пальцы Скорпиуса выскользнули из его руки: коридор мелькнул перед глазами, коротко мигнула серебристым лампа — и он аппарировал.

* * *

Первое, что увидел Гарри, оказавшись среди леса — серое небо сквозь плотное переплетение крон, будто мраморная плита, испещренная трещинами. Сердце билось как бешеное, губы все еще хранили тепло поцелуя, а на периферии слуха не отзвучал робкий выдох Скорпиуса, когда он прижался гладким подбородком к жесткой щетине Гарри.

«Я не подведу тебя». 

Гарри сильнее стиснул палочку, вернувшись с трудом к настоящему, резко и привычно упал на прелую листву, припорошенную первым снегом, и откатился в сторону, прижавшись грудью к земле. 

Вейзи, сидящего возле массивного старого дуба, он заметил не сразу — только когда тот медленно поднял палец и приложил к губам. В темной косе застряли мелкие ветви и листья, на холеном лице («Лучшие косметологи Мунго, Вейз?» — не уставал подтрунивать Смит) остались три глубокие грязно-бордовые царапины. 

Вейзи отдышался, сполз на землю и перекатился ближе к Гарри, лаконично сообщив:

— Тут новообращенный.

В висках раздалась тупая пульсация. Прецедент Эвана Макарти и третья поправка навсегда упразднили законную процедуру обращения. 

— Ингрид? — так же коротко спросил Гарри, приподнявшись над земляной насыпью и краем глаза уловив смутную тень, проскользнувшую в двух десятках метров и застывшую за одним из поваленных стволов. Затаившуюся, выжидающую.

— Где-то здесь. — Вейзи вытянул руку, в которой сжимал палочку. — Я проследил за ним до Тетфорда. Ближе к лесу он, похоже, заметил чары слежки — стал путать след. И тут… он набросился на меня. Этот, молодой. Голодный, как тварь.

Вейзи откинул голову, и Гарри нахмурился, увидев рваную рану под разодранным воротником мантии, кровь на которой запеклась — видно, Вейзи прижег заклинанием.

— Подкрепление скоро будет, — сказал Гарри. — Встречай их здесь…

— Что?.. — Вейзи поперхнулся воздухом. — Не смей! Мистер… Черт, Гарри Поттер! — громким шепотом выдавил Вейзи, но тот подполз ближе к насыпи, сжал палочку и стремительно, вновь заметив тень, вспрыгнул на ноги и бросился ей навстречу.

— _Остолбеней!_ — хлесткий выпад, алая вспышка. Тень увернулась, отскочила от брызнувшей от ударившего заклятия земли, замедлившись на доли секунд, которых оказалось достаточно, чтобы разглядеть мельком лицо — безбожно юное, на вид не больше четырнадцати, искаженное гримасой ярости. — _Инкарцеро!_

Веревка, сорвавшись с конца волшебной палочки, со свистом рассекла воздух и опутала молодого вампира, отбросив к дереву и плотно с ним скрепив. Он зарычал, взбрыкнул, и ствол дерева разлетелся на щепки под напором силы, а веревка лопнула, будто тонкая шелковая нить.

Вампир бросился вперед с нечеловеческой скоростью — движимый инстинктом, распаленный жаждой крови, которую чуял, должно быть, за милю.

— _Петрификус тоталус!_ — Гарри не мазал уже очень давно, не промазал и в этот раз, но, ударив вампира в голую грудь, заклятие всего лишь на несколько секунд его замедлило. Он сорвал путы чар так же просто, как веревку, и Гарри расслышал отчетливо хруст — обезумевший от звериного запала, вампир ломал кости в собственном теле, лишь бы дорваться до вены, до единственного, что могло утолить его голод. 

Гарри ударил вампира несколькими невербальными, но тот улавливал вспышки обостренным зрением и отскакивал, перетекая от дереву к дереву, танцуя со смертью.

— _Бомбарда!_ — Отдача врезалась Гарри в плечо, силой заклятия вспороло землю под ногами вампира и вырвало с корнем пару кустов. Вампир вскрикнул и рухнул навзничь, не устояв против ударной волны, и Гарри вскинул палочку вновь, очертив ею круг и заключив вампира в кольцо пламени, которое взметнулось до самых крон сплошной стеной.

Леденящий душу вой прокатился по лесу. Птицы взметнулись в небо, расправив черные крылья, из-под поваленного сгнившего дерева выскочила лисица, испуганно бросившись прочь от огня.

— Не смейте! — раздался полный ужаса голос, и Гарри, не опуская палочки, обернулся и увидел Ингрида: он держал Вейзи за шею, подняв над землей, а тот беспомощно сипел, хватаясь за впившиеся в свежую рану пальцы. — Не смейте, или я убью его!

Молодой вампир метался в круге огня, драл кожу ногтями — похоже, еще немного, и он решился бы спалить себя заживо, бросившись напрямик.

— Не… отпускай… — прохрипел Вейзи, и Ингрид, гневно зарычав, отшвырнул его — Вейзи вскрикнул, с треском врезавшись спиной в дерево, и упал на землю без сознания.

— Отпустите мальчика, — повторил Ингрид властно. Его губы лихорадочно задрожали, широко распахнутые глаза налились кровью, когда он обернулся на круг огня. — Отпустите моего мальчика...

«Моего мальчика», — пронеслось в голове у Гарри, и все наконец сложилось в единую картину. Ингрид отвернулся, когда казнили Эвана Макарти, не потому что испытывал омерзение к насилию, которое похоронил в прошлом. Не потому что дал клятву волшебникам, как и все главы всех общин Британии, а новый член семьи эту клятву нарушил. 

Но потому, что обратил его — должно быть, считал творением, частью себя, которую не хотел терять несмотря на то, что Эван сошел с ума и превратился в монстра, не пережив шока трансформации. 

И это новое творение, созданное спустя семь лет, Ингрид не хотел терять тоже. Так сильно, что поставил на кон все — навел авроров на ложный след под видом глубокого раскаяния в грехах своего народа. Бросил под гильотину семью, с которой прожил не одну сотню лет. Спрятал молодого вампира в лесу, понадеявшись, что если сдержит его пыл, выкормит вдали от людей, пока не свершатся казни, не стихнет волнение в волшебном мире, то сможет подчинить его лучше. 

— Отпустите моего мальчика... Он все, что у меня есть, — повторил Ингрид сдавленно, сделав шаг к Вейзи и указав на него скрюченным пальцем. — Честный обмен, мистер Поттер. Кажется, вы всегда ратовали за справедливость.

Гарри сглотнул, стараясь смотреть только Ингриду в глаза и не переводить взгляд за его левое плечо. 

— Хорошо... Я убираю огонь, только не приближайтесь к Вейзи, — произнес он вкрадчиво, медленно опуская палочку и действительно ослабляя поток чар. 

Огонь сполз ниже, молодой вампир затаился и заскулил, выжидая удобный момент.

Ингрид следил за Гарри, как коршун за разодранной звериной тушей. 

И вдруг. Три ярко-синих луча врезались в Ингрида с разных сторон, и он, издав слабый стон, рухнул рядом с Вейзи безвольной куклой и больше не шевелился.

Облегчение холодной волной прокатилось по телу.

— Еще бы… постояли… посмотрели… — выдавил Гарри еле-еле и расширил круг огня, вновь подняв его так высоко, чтобы держать молодого вампира, пока Олдертон бросился к Вейзи, принявшись водить палочкой у его бледного лица, а Кут с зачарованными серебряными наручниками — к распластанному на снегу Ингриду. Шелби с группой «Б» держались неподалеку, осматривая территорию. — А там, глядишь, я бы и сам… справился…

— Босс. — Смит, несмело улыбаясь, перешагнул через тело Ингрида и подошел к Гарри, осторожно приобняв за плечи. — Я что, слышу от тебя… сарказм?

— Иди ты, — огрызнулся Гарри беззлобно. — Вперед, Захария. Задерживай. Отрабатывай премию.

— Надеюсь, — произнес Смит, закатив глаза, и достал уменьшенную заклятием клетку, — ты огонь-то убавишь?..

* * *

В штаб-квартире Аврората было не протолкнуться. Помимо обеих смен, аналитиков и несчастной Энис, лавирующей в толпе с огромным подносом сэндвичей, чая и кофе, сюда просочились секретари из приемной министра, аннуляторы и заблудившийся невыразимец из Отдела Тайн.

Гарри из кабинета не высовывался. Сейчас даже отчет, который он заполнял, выводя завитушки над каждой буквой, казался самым приятным занятием в мире по сравнению с россказнями Смита, который живописал дело с вампирами и, судя по растущему количеству заинтересованных слушателей, добавлял в историю все больше невероятных подробностей.

Дверь приоткрылась, из штаб-квартиры донесся возмущенный возглас Кута: «Мерлин, Смит, да не летал ты ни на каком драконе!». 

Гермиона зашла, закрыла дверь, для надежности наложила заглушающие чары и произнесла с еле сдерживаемой улыбкой:

— Не знаю, что ты ему наобещал в Аврорате, но я его забираю. — Она прижала папку с документами к груди и села в кресло, требовательно уставившись на Гарри.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, опешив. — Кого? — Он посмотрел сквозь стеклянную стену на раскланявшегося Смита. — Захарию? Прости, Гермиона, но мне твой мозг еще пригодится целым.

— Нет. — Гермиона фыркнула, с чувством закатив глаза. — Малфоя-младшего. — Гарри выпрямился в кресле. Ярко встал перед глазами украденный поцелуй, неистовое желание продлить помешательство, остаться в том моменте хотя бы на пару лишних секунд. Гермиона, кажется, не заметив перемены в его лице, продолжила: — Мне понравился энтузиазм, с которым он выбивал у Кингсли отсрочку... Хотя мы, разумеется, не стали бы спешить в любом случае. И в законодательстве он ориентируется уверенно. И я как раз ищу себе помощника со здравыми взглядами на равенство волшебных народов.

— О да, уверен, Скорпиус бы проникся твоим Г.А.В.Н.Э. — Гарри усмехнулся, но, поймав сердитый взгляд Гермионы, состроил серьезную мину. — То есть, он и правда... полон хороших идей. Только вряд ли согласится. Он мечтает о стартовом составе «Нетопырей Ньюкасла» или о чем-то вроде.

«Когда магия к нему вернется», — подумал Гарри, откинув ненадежное «если» прочь. 

— Где он, кстати? — спросила Гермиона, оглянувшись, будто не исключала возможности, что Скорпиус вот-вот выпрыгнет из шкафа или вылезет из-под стола.

— Альбус повез домой, — ответил Гарри, тактично умолчав, что речь шла о его доме. — Я на всякий случай отправил с ними Шелби. — Гарри развеселился, представив, как немаленький Шелби жмется на заднем сиденье крохотной тачки Альбуса и от души проклинает корейскую поп-индустрию. — Как там Скиттер?

— Отделался легким испугом и парой пинт крови, которые Ингрид из него выкачал для своего… — Гермиона запнулась, подбирая слово, — подопечного.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Гарри, помрачнев. — Двух гриндилоу разом — и погасить желание журналистов писать на тему вампиров хоть что-то под страхом расправы, и обеспечить себе восполняемый источник свежей крови. Даже Бойда заставил подделать документы о смерти — подсуетился, ничего не скажешь…

— Это просто ужасно, — пробормотала Гермиона, неуютно поежившись. — Если бы ты не велел Вейзи проследить за Ингридом…

Гермиона замолкла, поджав губы, но Гарри мягко покачал головой и возразил:

— Ингрид мог бы дать наводку общинам Ливерпуля и Манчестера, и все семеро вампиров были бы казнены без разбирательств. Но он предупредил нас — и в этом прокололся. — Гарри устало улыбнулся. — Гермиона, какой бы несовершенной наша система ни была, как бы мы ни тонули в бумажках, как люди… мы все же больше ценим жизнь.

— Так значит, — произнесла Гермиона опустошенно, — Ингрид сам оставлял следы… драконья кровь на складе в Аппер-Фледжли… Нашел жертв нападения своего новообращенного, чтобы те запомнили татуировку. А все это время его вампиры…

— Были в отеле в глухой изоляции. — Гарри кивнул. — Целый месяц. Рагнар сказал, каждый год в это время они уходят в тень, чтобы по древнему обычаю почтить память павших собратьев. У каждой общины свой месяц траура... Ингрид не присоединился, потому что официальный представитель должен быть постоянно в доступе министерства. Они ни о чем не знали.

— Теперь им придется оплакивать не только предательство лидера, — вздохнула Гермиона грустно, опустив голову, — но и смерть невинного Лесли...

— Взбодрись, Гермиона, — попросил Гарри настойчиво. — Мы можем пересмотреть систему. Напомнить вампирам, что многие из них дожили до наших дней, потому что когда-то их судили по справедливости, наказывали временем, а не смертью… Кажется, менять законодательство в лучшую сторону было твоей страстью?.. — Гермиона сморгнула слезы и пробормотала что-то согласное. Гарри добавил твердо: — Я тебе помогу. Я думаю, Рагнар и его братья согласятся нам помочь тоже. 

Они сидели недолго в молчании, каждый думая о своем.

— Помнишь, Дамблдор сказал… — заговорила Гермиона наконец, — на третьем курсе... что когда он в чем-то сомневается, то возвращается к началу?..

— Да, — удивленно отозвался Гарри, постучав наконечником пера по краю чернильницы. — Да, я… помню.

— Когда я возвращаюсь к началу, — сказала Гермиона, подняла голову, и ее губы тронула слабая улыбка, — я вижу письмо из Хогвартса. Вижу мир, частью которого меня пригласили стать. И чувствую… понимаешь… необходимость дать этому миру что-то взамен. Я называю это долгом, а Рон…

— Подарком, — припомнил Гарри, понимающе усмехнувшись. — Думаешь, что-то среднее?..

— Думаю, что нет приятнее долга, чем делать подарки. — В глазах Гермионы сверкнул хорошо знакомый огонек воодушевления. Конечно же, она была в деле. С самого начала.

— Надо предложить это Санта-Клаусу в качестве слогана, — заметил Гарри задумчиво, а Гермиона громко фыркнула.

— Если общение с младшим Малфоем на тебя так повлияло… — Она рассмеялась облегченно, почти что счастливо — насколько позволили мрачные события прошедших недель, — то я тем более хочу его в помощники. Передай ему мою визитку. Обязательно передай, слышишь? — Гермиона поднялась из кресла, выровняла стопку документов и поправила юбку. — Организую нам встречу с министром и главами общин на послезавтра. А пока… отдыхай, Гарри. Ты заслужил.

* * *

Еще пару недель назад Гарри не представил бы, что будет рваться домой после тяжелого рабочего дня, а не присматриваться к дивану в кабинете. Но теперь с немыслимым облегчением, как только министр дал отмашку, Гарри попрощался с подчиненными, поймал красноречивую ухмылку Смита и его «передавай привет внештатному стажеру» и тут же переместился камином в гостиную. Отряхнул золу, расстегнул воротник мантии и прислушался к голосам, доносящимся со стороны кухни.

— Это не опасно?.. Расшибиться же можно.

— Упасть с высоты собственного роста? Не думаю. Ты просто встаешь вот так… а потом просто отталкиваешься и… вращаешься… вот так…

Гарри подкрался и осторожно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Скорпиус сделал пару изящных быстрых поворотов вокруг своей оси, потом еще и еще, рукой прочертил в воздухе легкий узор и, будто поддерживаемый невидимыми нитями, невесомый, гибкий, закружился между столом и кухонной панелью. Светлые крупные кудри упали Скорпиусу на лицо, великоватая синяя рубашка, в которой Гарри признал свою, так шла танцу, естественной, расслабленной, несмотря на скорость, манере движений. 

Гарри казалось, что он мог бы смотреть на это часами и не замечать пролетающего времени, но Скорпиус замедлился плавно и так же аккуратно остановился, чуть выставив ногу вперед.

Сердце сбилось с привычного ритма. 

Альбус и Шелби громко захлопали, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть и задеть дверь плечом. Скорпиус резко повернулся, заметил его и скованно улыбнулся — будто извинялся молчаливо за танец, за радость, которая била из него ключом парой секунд назад и все еще искрилась в глубине ясных глаз.

«Не останавливайся», — хотелось сказать резко. Горло сдавило, в груди заклокотало от душащей, спонтанной ревности: Альбус и Шелби не подглядывали украдкой, их Скорпиус не смущался, застыв и не зная, куда деть взгляд.

— Привет, па, — сказал Альбус, прервав неловкое молчание, и встал с табурета. — Не думал, что тебя отпустят рано.

— Закончил с отчетами, — как можно дружелюбнее постарался ответить Гарри и приобнял Альбуса за плечи, шепнув на ухо: — Спасибо, что возил его сегодня.

— А я могу идти?.. — спросил Шелби робко: он всегда лучше других подчиненных ориентировался в выражении лица Гарри и понимал, когда тот хочет компании, когда хочет остаться один, и когда — наедине с кем-то конкретным. — Жена ждет…

— Конечно, Шел. — Гарри похлопал его по плечу. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Я тоже, наверное, пойду?.. Потом поговорим… — Альбус перевел взгляд с Гарри на Скорпиуса. — Приятно было снова познакомиться, Малфой.

— Взаимно, Поттер, — ответил Скорпиус с короткой улыбкой, прислонившись поясницей к кухонной панели.

Шелби и Альбус ушли в гостиную, откуда послышался шелест каминного огня, забравшего обоих по домам.

И теперь, когда Гарри остался со Скорпиусом один на один, он вновь ясно вспомнил. Мягкий поцелуй и сладкий выдох в губы. Их мгновение между «здесь» и «там», которое могло бы показаться сном, если бы Гарри не хотел так неистово повторить его, целиком забрав в реальность.

— Я взял твою рубашку, — произнес Скорпиус, потеребив пуговицу на рукаве. — Ничего?

— Она тебе больше идет, — честно и глухо сказал Гарри. Не решился сделать шаг навстречу. Ждал — сам не понимая, чего. Приглашения? Подтверждения, что не он один сейчас думал про прощание у камер при Визенгамоте? Не один сходил с ума?

— Бартош прислал мне письмо, — продолжил Скорпиус буднично, будто твердо вознамерился пройтись по всем пунктам мысленно составленного списка. — Сказал, что больше не будет снимать мне квартиру в Сохо — я отказался сходить с ним на свидание. Два раза. Или три — не помню. С работы он меня выкинул тоже. Глупо было надеяться, что я смогу остаться в клубе не через его постель. — Скорпиус замолк и поморщился. — Черт. Вслух звучит еще дерьмовее. 

— Зачем тебе квартира в Сохо? — спросил Гарри резко. От одного имени Бартоша его выкручивало, как от пытки Круциатусом. Хотелось найти его, схватить за грудки и предупредить — всего раз, но очень убедительный раз, — что ему не стоит приближаться к Скорпиусу ближе чем на сотню метров ради собственной безопасности.

— Что?.. — Скорпиус вскинул на него странный нечитаемый взгляд. Сожалел? Или, может, боялся? 

— У тебя есть два неплохих рабочих предложения, хоть они не связаны с танцами, — произнес Гарри вкрадчиво, — и у тебя есть дом, в котором ты можешь жить… — Он добавил твердо, не дав себе шанса на трусость и на ожидание — просто не смог смотреть на Скорпиуса и гадать, что творится у него на уме: — не временно. Ты можешь жить здесь, со мной, если ты... этого хочешь.

Скорпиус смотрел на него пристально целую минуту под щелчки стрелки, бегущей по циферблату больших настенных часов.

А потом произнес тихо, хрипло и с нескрываемой надеждой, от которой мучительно перехватило дыхание:

— Да. Только чего хочешь ты?..

Гарри больше не произнес ни слова. Он двинулся к Скорпиусу быстрее, чем на любой тренировке или полевой операции уворачивался от шальных заклятий. Поймал его на полпути — рванувшего навстречу. Подхватил под бедра и поднял на руки, жадно поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. 

— Тебя… — выдавил Гарри сипло, прервавшись на глубокий неспокойный выдох и это короткое слово, которое наконец подчеркнуло реальность происходящего двумя жирными чертами. Гарри заговорил сбивчиво, пьянея от его горячего дыхания на губах, прикосновения к его теплой спине под задравшейся рубашкой: — Я хочу тебя… в моей жизни… и просто… тебя… 

Скорпиус провел носом вверх по его скуле. Прикусил нежно ушную раковину, скользнул языком до мочки и шепнул, будто дразня:

— Я твой... — скрестил лодыжки за его спиной, обнял за шею и жадно прижался к его губам. — Твой… — Скорпиус произнес расслабленным, медом в уши потекшим тоном, от которого у Гарри приподнялся член, больно вжавшись в молнию форменных брюк: — Пожалуйста, Гарри, я слишком сильно хочу… — Скорпиус посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами, в которых не осталось и тени смущения или опаски. Схватил пальцами за подбородок и требовательно произнес: — Сделай меня своим. 

Гарри шагнул к кухонной панели и посадил Скорпиуса на край, встав между его разведенных ног. Расстегнул мантию, выпустил рубашку из-под ремня. Вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Скорпиус, завозившись и сняв шорты вместе с трусами, прильнул теснее, задрал свою рубашку и рубашку Гарри до самых плеч и прижался стояком к его животу. 

Перед глазами у Гарри потемнело. Скорпиус Малфой, заведенный, измученный ожиданием, ерзал голой задницей по кухонной панели, настойчиво терся членом о его живот и стонал сквозь зубы. Будто ничего приятнее с ним в жизни не происходило, и долгими бессонными ночами, трогая себя под одеялом, он представлял себе этот вечер. Этот разговор. Приглашение остаться. 

— Черт, — выдавил Гарри хрипло, расстегнув ремень и ширинку. Скорпиус тут же засунул ладонь в его плавки. Пробежавшись по всей длине пальцами, неосторожно царапнул короткими ногтями у основания, сжал тяжелые яйца и выдохнул удивленно:

— Ого… — Скорпиус закусил губу, провел большим пальцем от мошонки к открывшейся головке и погладил с нажимом уздечку. Сердце Гарри забилось у самой глотки, кровь хлынула к паху, и член встал полностью. Скорпиус спросил с невинной улыбкой и всем лукавством мира в голубых ясных глазах: — Он будет во мне сегодня, да?..

Гарри издал протяжный предвкушающий стон. 

И только сейчас окончательно, с немыслимым облегчением понял. Скорпиуса не пугало ничто. Абсолютно. Ни пропасть в возрасте, ни пресса, которая перемоет им кости и разберет их личную жизнь на едкие заголовки, ни прошлое Гарри, ни собственное — только вероятность, что Гарри не скажет «хочу» в ответ. 

Только это.

— Сегодня, — пообещал Гарри горячо, толкнувшись в его ладонь, и поцеловал в шею, заставив поежиться от прикосновения жесткой щетины. — Завтра… Послезавтра… — Он расстегнул рубашку Скорпиуса, сжал пальцами твердые от возбуждения соски, с удовольствием услышав сдавленный выдох — чувствительные, как он и думал. Гарри щипнул нежнее, с замиранием сердца представив, как выучит, что Скорпиусу нравится в постели, что заставит его дышать прерывисто и всхлипывать. От чего он будет кончать раньше, чем хотел, возмущенно и обиженно вскрикивая «Гарри!»

У них столько времени впереди, чтобы узнать друг друга. 

Скорпиус оттолкнул его, спрыгнув с кухонной панели. Скинул рубашку на пол, обнял Гарри за шею и протолкнул язык в его рот, целуя жадно и глубоко. Стиснул пальцами плечи Гарри, привстал на цыпочках. Вдруг мир пришел в привычное вращение, и в следующий момент Гарри рухнул спиной на кровать — а Скорпиус сел на его бедра, разбираясь с последними тугими пуговицами.

— Мы аппарировали, — сказал потрясенно Гарри, оглянувшись по сторонам, и приподнялся на локтях, позволив Скорпиусу снять с него мантию и помявшуюся рубашку. Спальня, незаправленная с ночи кровать, приоткрытые шторы, из-под которых пробивалась узкая полоска света от уличного фонаря. — Но я был без палочки… как?..

— Это важно? — Скорпиус наклонился и пробормотал, посмотрев на его губы и как бы невзначай проехавшись стояком о член Гарри — до дрожи тесно, возбуждающе. — Нет, мы, конечно, можем об этом поболтать… — Скорпиус усмехнулся еле заметно в полутьме и прижался сильнее. — Найти твою палочку, досконально изучить вопрос…

— Не можем, — возразил Гарри, фыркнув, положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул для нового поцелуя. Свободной рукой стащил брюки за шлевки и приспустил резинку плавок, которые Скорпиус тут же снял с него, потянув ниже коленом, а потом перехватив ступней. Гарри улыбнулся, погладив его по щеке. — Ловко...

— Я и не такое умею, — пробормотал Скорпиус многообещающе и прерывисто выдохнул, когда Гарри провел ребром ладони между его ягодиц и надавил пальцем на податливые края дырки. Скорпиус вспыхнул, опустив глаза. Смутился только теперь, прошептав в ответ на удивленно-насмешливый взгляд Гарри: — Я просто… сходил в душ, когда мы приехали, и решил, почему бы и нет... — Он лег на грудь Гарри, сильнее выпятив задницу, и совсем неразборчиво закончил: — Хотя не знал, конечно, что это случится, но… 

— Но я рад, что ты так решил, — перебил Гарри, убрав ладонь. — Скорп.

— М-м-м? — отозвался тот, горячо дыша Гарри в шею. 

— Выдвижной ящик… верхний.

Скорпиус нехотя свесился на левую сторону, потянувшись к тумбочке. Его головка мазнула вязкой каплей предсемени по животу Гарри, а колено — будто нечаянно — соскользнуло между бедер и до звезд в глазах прижало стояк.

— Садист… — выдавил Гарри сквозь зубы, не удержавшись и шлепнув его по заднице. Скорпиус тихо рассмеялся, все еще копаясь в ящике. — Что ты там ищешь?.. Смазка лежит сверху.

Скорпиус наконец лег обратно и снял крышку, выдавив немного на пальцы. 

— Я сам, — сладко выдохнул в губы Гарри и завел руку за спину. Скорпиус быстро смазал себя и деликатно, наслаждаясь процессом, судя по полуприкрытым глазам и довольной улыбке, смазал член Гарри, немного ему подрочив. — Хочешь… — предложил, носом подтолкнув и поправив его очки, — кончить так?.. — Скорпиус задвигал рукой быстрее, больше внимания уделяя головке. И Гарри было сорвался на нетерпеливое «да», но этого было бы так чертовски мало. Для него, для Скорпиуса, мысли о растянутой мокрой дырке которого заставили Гарри натужно сглотнуть, прохрипеть:

— Ни за что… — оттолкнуть его руку, обхватить за плечи и резко перекатиться в сторону, поменявшись местами. 

Скорпиус, кажется, всерьез и не предлагал. Он легко закинул ноги Гарри на плечи и поерзал на смятом одеяле, подыскивая удобное положение.

— Все дело в хорошей растяжке... — протянул Скорпиус, будто не заметив, как Гарри поцеловал его в лодыжку и жадно посмотрел на все, что не скрывала провокационная поза — прижавшийся к животу стояк, масляно блестящую дырку. — Полезная штука, правда?

— Только в этой кровати, — произнес Гарри чужим низким голосом, подхватил член, пальцами направив головку. Кинул короткий взгляд на лицо Скорпиуса, нетерпеливо прикушенную губу и умоляющие глаза и, больше не мучая их обоих, протолкнул в него головку, застонав от приятно охватившей его узости. Задержался ненадолго и вытащил член, силясь не кончить сразу же. Давно он так не терял контроль. 

— Нет, Гарри, нет, пожалуйста, давай… — захныкал Скорпиус, вскинув бедра.

— Сейчас… — Гарри наклонился, поймал его губы, успокаивающе целуя, с ума сходя от желания вернуться, взять на всю длину. — Сейчас… — Гарри вошел в него снова, на этот раз медленно и почти целиком.

— Боже… — Скорпиус закрыл глаза, положив ладонь на его грудь, беспомощно поскреб кожу ногтями. Гарри почувствовал, как он постепенно расслабился, принимая его, как осторожно приподнялся навстречу. — Гарри… — Скорпиус захлебнулся воздухом, когда Гарри наконец задвигался в нем, тяжело дыша. 

— Да, детка... — Гарри поцеловал его в губы, в дрогнувший подбородок, в закрытые глаза. Сердце стучало так громко, что Гарри почти не слышал собственный шепот: — Ты там просто волшебный, Скорп… такой горячий...

Скорпиус запрокинул голову, позволив Гарри вылизать кадык, впиться зубами в плечо. Зарылся пальцами в его волосы и вдруг вскрикнул, вздрогнул всем телом, плотно сжав Гарри в себе.

Яйца Гарри с влажным пошлым звуком шлепнулись о его ягодицы. 

Скорпиус застонал, не сдерживаясь. Обхватил собственный член дрожащей рукой и быстро и грубо приласкал себя, пока на живот не брызнула сперма.

— Гарри… — выдавил Скорпиус, отчаянно потянувшись к его губам. — Ну же, кончи в меня… — Его глаза блестели от подступающих слез, губы так яростно и настойчиво умоляли. 

Гарри не выдержал. Еще несколько толчков на пределе, долгий поцелуй и вибрация его имени, обжегшая губы.

Сытый стон, разрядка и тяжелый туман в голове. Гарри кончил так обильно, что, когда вынул член, сперма вытекла из растраханной дырки на одеяло. 

Гарри подумал отстраненно, что даже под прицелом палочки сейчас не назвал бы сегодняшнюю дату и пароль от домашнего камина.

Скорпиус убрал ноги с его плеч, сдвинулся выше к изголовью, упершись ступнями Гарри в живот. Отдышался, глядя на него с бесноватой улыбкой, и произнес:

— Не передумал предлагать мне остаться?

— Передумал предлагать тебе гостевую спальню... — сказал Гарри со смешком и, выровняв дыхание, лег рядом. 

За палочкой все-таки придется спуститься, чтобы привести кровать в порядок. Но это потом.

Гарри повернул голову, поймав пристальный взгляд Скорпиуса.

Может, после второго захода.

* * *

— Доброе утро...

Скорпиус зашел на кухню, зевнув в ладонь, и Гарри, мельком глянув на него поверх книги, усмехнулся. 

— Понравилась моя рубашка?

— Удобная. Забираю ее себе. Так что да, теперь это моя рубашка… — Скорпиус невозмутимо поправил сползший по плечу ворот. Ненадолго завис у открытого холодильника, напряженно выбирая между сливочным йогуртом и соком, но потом заметил круассан с ветчиной и захватил его к столу. — Что читаешь?..

— Теорию магии. — Гарри отложил книгу, схватил Скорпиуса за руку и усадил себе на колени. Удивленно вскинул брови, скользнув ладонями по его бедрам, улыбнулся вопросительно и несмело. Скорпиус только фыркнул беспечно:

— Что? Ну не люблю я носить дома нижнее белье... И зачем ты читаешь теорию магии? — Скорпиус закатил глаза. — Только не говори, что хочешь соответствовать моему блестящему уровню интеллекта.

— Очень смешно. — Гарри несильно шлепнул его, подался ближе и мягко прикусил за нижнюю губу. Сердце Скорпиуса забилось чаще: пожалуй, утренние поцелуи скоро займут лидерскую позицию в его личном топе самых приятных в мире вещей. Гарри выдохнул, облизав губы: — Просто я вдруг подумал… Если магия исчезает… когда она появляется вновь, то не может выражаться, как у детей? 

— Как стихийная магия? — уточнил Скорпиус, нахмурившись. — Без понятия. Думаешь… — Скорпиус запнулся, вдруг поняв все по его многозначительному взгляду поверх очков. — Не может быть. — Скорпиус потряс головой. — Нет...

— Ты аппарировал нас вчера, — возразил Гарри упрямо. — При мне палочки не было, а без нее я даже на метр не перемещусь, не то что на этаж выше. — Гарри поцеловал его снова, на этот раз долго и глубоко, будто пытаясь передать хоть каплю своей уверенности. Отстранился и пробормотал: — Что, если это правда?

— Мы можем поделиться твоей теорией с мадам заместителем министра, спросить ее мнение, — произнес Скорпиус медленно. Взгляд Гарри горел надеждой, и Скорпиус невольно заражался ею в ответ. — Я как раз собирался сходить на собеседование. — Гарри казался приятно удивленным, и Скорпиус издал короткий смешок. — Как думаешь, я успею и танцевать, и быть у Гермионы Грейнджер на подхвате?


End file.
